


The Two Of Us

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: Us [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic!SoonHoon, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Soonhoon - Freeform, full fluff, i love kids so much forgive me, parents!soonhoon, prolly the most emotionally constipated soonhoon characters i’ve made, soonhoon with a baby, soonji is my precious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Jihoon is the only son of a CEO. The day he’s set to leave for New York, Kwon Soonyoung, one of his flings, came to find him, telling him that he’s pregnant and he should take responsibility.





	1. take responsibility!

**Author's Note:**

> — hi !! this is jaja~ this is my very first au i posted on twt so this is very very dear to me 👉🏻👈🏻 
> 
> — the one on twt is a mess so i have to repost it here uwu 
> 
> — this is mpreg. i know males can’t get pregnant but this is an au. so if you’re uncomfy with this type of genre, pls don’t read. 
> 
> — FLUFF! FLUFF 💛 
> 
> — i love domestic!soonhoon so much~

“Jihoon, you shouldn’t leave. This child is yours,” Soonyoung said while caressing his now obvious tummy.

The other looked at him like he just grew another head. “What the hell are you talking about? We fucking did it just once, Soonyoung.” He half-whispered, half-shouted.

“Don’t say bad words!” The taller guy glared at him. “The OB said that the baby can hear everything inside one’s tummy.” Soonyoung explained to which earned a groan from the other male.

“Whatever. That’s not mine. We used protection that night. You know that!”

“Don’t you remember what happened that night, Mr.Lee? Your force is that strong enough to put a hole on the protection you’re talking about,” Soonyoung recalled. “I told you to stop but you’re too carried away, you just continued perfectly aware about the possible aftermath.”

Jihoon suddenly felt cold sweats dripping from his forehead, his hands getting clammy.

“H-How would I know I’m the only one you get to do that with this past few months? How can you be so sure I’m the father?”

“Lee Jihoon, you’re cruel.” It’s the only thing that managed to escape out of Soonyoung’s lips. He’s too dumbfounded and hurt at what the other said.

Jihoon knew. He perfectly knew that he’s the guy’s first. He just can’t accept the fact that another responsibility is weighted down to his shoulder besides the company.

Soonyoung’s tears started streaming down his cheeks. Well, pregnancy makes someone emotional.

“I don’t even know why I liked you, Jihoon. To you, I might be just one of your flavor of the months...but to me you’re my everything.” Soonyoung whispered the last part biting off his lower lip to prevent himself from crying.

  
“But my father will kill me.” Jihoon said, with his head hanging low.

  
Soonyoung grimaced. “And what about me? Do you think my parents won’t kill me too? I have my dreams too, Jihoon. That night was a mistake, I know. But I can’t...give up this little angel inside of me.”

‘That night was a mistake.’ Okay, Jihoon’s heart cracked a bit. That was actually his happiest. He may have so many flings but the one he has with Soonyoung is certainly the most special.

But of course, he won’t admit that.

“You know what, Jihoon? Never mind. I’ll just find a way to raise my child.” Soonyoung bitterly uttered. “You can forget this conversation ever happened.”

The other just stood there. Not really knowing what to do. He’s set to leave for New York to study their business.

But then, Soonyoung came and broke out all this news to him and everything’s too sudden to him.

He bit his lower lip as he watched the other turn his back as he walked towards the exit.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, clenched his fists, calling himself stupid for faling in love with the stuck-up, arrogant man who can’t even take responsibility.

Saying that night was a mistake was a lie too. He clearly wanted it.

He caressed his tummy as he whispered, “Soonji, your Daddy doesn’t want us. Don’t worry. Papsy won’t abandon you. Even if my family disown me, I won’t give you up.” Another set of hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

“What did you call our child?”

Soonyoung’s eyes grew wide when he heard that familiar voice from behind him. He looked back and saw the Jihoon walking towards him.

“What do you mean our child?” Soonyoung finally blurted out.

“Sorry for being an ass— okay, being a shit—...uhh, what should I call myself without cursing. The baby might hear.” Jihoon said in the cutest way possible Soonyoung almost squeal.

  
“Okay, sorry for being a pain. Everything’s just too sudden for me. I still don’t know what to do. And I don’t know what my Dad will do to me...but, please...don’t take away my right as our baby’s dad.”

Soonyoung saw the redness on Jihoon’s ears.

“I’m confused earlier, okay. But when you told me, you’re gonna raise your baby alone, I felt a sudden pang here.” He pointed to his chest. “And find the need to go after you. So, here I am.”

Soonyoung stared at the way Jihoon shyly chewed on his lower lip.

“I just want to be part of the baby’s life,” the other said softly, but enough for Soonyoung to hear. “I...”

Before he can even continue, Soonyoung pulled him into a hug, looking horrible with all the crying he has done. Jihoon patted the taller’s back. “I’m sorry. Sorry you have to go through all of this because of me.”

The other shook his head. “No, Jihoon. Thank you for blessing me with this sunshine in my tummy.”

Jihoon broke the hug and caressed Soonyoung’s tummy.

“What did you call the baby again earlier?” He asked as he draw circles on the other’s stomach.

“The OB told me, it’s a healthy baby girl. I decided to call her, ‘Soonji’. Yeah, like...Soonyoung plus Jihoon.” He blushed at that and it didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon.

“Hello, Lee Soonji. I’m your daddy.”


	2. preggy

“Jihoon...Jihoon...”

Jihoon felt someone nudging him. Few seconds later before it registered to him that it’s Soonyoung.

  
Yes, they are living together now.

  
After telling everything to their parents, Jihoon’s dad was so mad at him. He cancelled all his cards, even his car. The old man practically took everything away from him.

He contemplated if he’s doing the right thing hundred times. But everytime he hears Soonyoung talks softly to the baby inside of him, he can’t help but assure himself he’s on the right path.

Everything was taken away from him but his mom loves him too much and is actually all giddy about having a grandchild. She gave them a place to live and suggested to his dad to hire him in their company.

Not as a CEO, but he’s given a chance to start from the bottom. Which is really hard for him. It hurt almighty Lee Jihoon’s ego but...he got no choice. It’s better than nothing, right? Plus, he got a family to feed now.

  
Soonyoung, on the other hand, wasn’t disowned by his family. But, it’s not entirely okay too. His parents have so many dreams for the boy and a baby is not yet included on that.

When they broke the news to them, his mom wept a lot. But nevertheless, supported them.

  
“Lee Jihoon!” The older male shouted.

  
It’s the ultimatum.

Jihoon flinched. He half-opened his eyes as he groggily answered. “Why? What’s wrong?”

  
Soonyoung sat up excitedly as if it’s not 2 am in the morning and continuously shook Jihoon’s body.

“I want taho. Oh! And pancakes with wasabi.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened. He’s not sure if he’s hearing the right words.

  
“What the fuck, Kwon Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung tapped his mouth. “I told you, no cussing right? Soonji will hear.”

“It’s freaking 2 in the morning, Soonyoung.” He half-shouted, half-whispered.

  
It’s not the first time his partner craves for foods but a ‘taho’ this early? And a pancake with wasabi? Where can he find that at this hour?

 

“But I really want it.” Soonyoung pouted.

  
If there’s a weakness to the almighty Lee Jihoon, it would be Soonyoung’s pout.

 

Jihoon just pinched Soonyoung’s cheeks to remove the pout. “Let’s just wait till the sun rise, okay? For now, let’s go back to sleep. It’s bad for you to stay up.”

But Soonyoung just swatted Jihoon’s poor hand, eyes started getting watery.

 

“All Soonji and I want is a cup of taho, Jihoon. Whycan’t you give us that?” Soonyoung sniffed, already crying.

Kwon Soonyoung is really, really sensitive these days. The OB-Gyne said it’s normal but Jihoon still panics seeing him cry.

“Okay, okay. Don’t cry, I’ll find one.” Jihoon finally got up from their bed, grabbed his phone then dialled a number.

It rang many times before that someone finally answered.

  
“Hmm?” The person on the other line lazily answered. He just woke up, Jihoon guessed. (Of course, you woke him up, you dum dum. It’s 2 in the morning.)

  
“Cheol? Where do I find a taho this early in the morning?” He asked and was answered with a beep instead. Cheol dropped the call.

  
“Why is he my best friend again?” Jihoon muttered to himself. He looked at Soonyoung who looked at him expectantly. “Ya! Go back to sleep. When you wake up, I promise, I have your taho with me.”

  
Soonyoung’s eyes lit up and tucked himself on the blanket. “With extra syrup, okay?”

  
Jihoon nodded. He was about to walk out of thir bedroom when he heard a soft murmur. “Put on another layer of clothes. I don’t want you cold, Ji.”

  
Jihoon blushed. Soonyoung has always been this caring towards him. He put on another layer of sweater and walked towards the door.

  
“Wait, Ji!” Soonyoung shouted. Jihoon immediately went back to their bedroom.

“What? You need anything else?”

  
“Goodbye kiss.” Soonyoung pouted again, his ears blushing.

  
Jihoon shook his head, walked towards their bed to kiss Soonyoung’s tummy. “Soonji, Daddy will be back.” He also kissed Soonyoung’s forehead. “I’ll be back.”

 

Jihoon closed the door behind him. It’s freezing but he has to do this daddy duties.

This time, he browsed the internet to find that taho and that pancake with wasabi. Kwon Soonyoung sure has unique taste.

He went all the way to the taho-maker, three towns away from them to give Soonyoung and Soonji what they want.

He banged the gate hard. The owner just looked at him, annoyed. But when he told him, his pregnant partner is craving for taho, he softened up and let him in.

  
Jihoon felt embarrassed because the owner have to make taho this early. The owner just told him to don’t worry because they’re used to it. Apparently, he’s not the first one to look for taho this early in the morning because of their partner’s craving.

  
He paid the owner and took home a large tupper ware with taho in it.

  
For the pancakes, he bought one on a 24/7 Mcdonalds Drive-thru when he remembered that there’s still wasabi somewhere in their fridge.

When Jihoon arrived home, he saw Soonyoung, as obedient as he is, sleeping peacefully on their bed.

He removed the stray bangs away from his eyes as he admired the guy in front of him, his tummy really obvious now.

  
Kwon Soonyoung is just so beautiful, his lips so plump.

  
But, he’s not going to tell Soonyoung that.

  
Because he’s Lee Jihoon.

  
He carefully tapped Soonyoung to wake him up and told him he already got his taho and pancake with wasabi.

  
Soonyoung excitedly sat up. Eyes forming straight lines resembling the hands of the clock from too much smiling.

  
He pulled Jihoon into a hug to which surprised the latter. “Thank you, Ji. Soonji and I are so lucky to have you.”

  
Jihoon’s heart swell. All those contemplating if he made the right decision now gone because being with Soonyoung is absolutely the best decision he has ever made.

  
🐼🐼🐼

 

  
Jihoon read somewhere (Yeah, he’s reading some magazines related to pregnancy because he wants to understand Soonyoung’s condition.) that some pregnant persons sometimes hate seeing their partner’s face for absolutely no reason. They just don’t want to see their face.

  
He shrugged it off because he knows clingy Soonyoung who sticks to him like gum can’t do that. That boy can’t even let a day pass without facetiming the other guy while at work.

  
Not until today.

  
“Jihoon, you know what? I don’t want to see you today,” Soonyoung blurted out all of a sudden. Jihoon just went out of the bathroom. It’s his day off today and they promised to bond together.

  
“What? What did I even do?” Jihoon asked, puzzled. Soonyoung just furrowed his brows more.

  
“Just...I don’t like seeing you today.”

  
Jihoon couldn’t understand. Is he really hearing it from Soonyoung himself?

  
“Soonie, it’s my day off today. We promised to do movie marathon today. Black Panther? Remember?”

  
Soonyoung’s forehead creased. He looks like an angry marshmallow. If it’s another situation, Jihoon might be laughing at how cute the other is but it’s not.

  
Right at that moment, Soonyoung is making him leave, all of a sudden.

  
“Just leave, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said, coldly.

  
Jihoon sighed. He couldn’t do anything if that’s what his preggy partner wants. “Okay, if that’s what you want. I’ll just put on my clothes...”

  
“No, Jihoon. Leave now.”

  
Jihoon’s jaw just dropped. “But I’m just in my fucking boxers, Soonyoung.”

  
“How many times do I have to tell you that no cursing because Soonji hears everything?” Soonyoung said, angrily.

  
“I’m sorry, okay. Just let me wear my pants, Soonyoung.” Jihoon was about to get his pants on their closet when Soonyoung stood up, and pushed him out of the door.

  
A few seconds after, he handed Jihoon his wallet and phone. Soonyoung slammed the door, leaving a confused Lee Jihoon outside of their house, with just his Captain America shirt and Superman boxers on.

  
Great.

 

🐼🐼🐼

  
“Don’t laugh at me, you ass...” Jihoon bit his lip stopping himself from cursing. “Why can’t I even curse now? Soonyoung isn’t even here.”

  
Seungcheol continued laughing upon seeing his best friend with only his boxers on in front of his door this early in the morning.

“I can’t fucking believe the almighty Lee Jihoon just got thrown out of their house because of his emotional pregnant husband. I have to thank Soonyoung for this. This is hilarious.” Cheol chuckled like there’s no tomorrow.

Jihoon just glared at him.

“You don’t know how embarrassed I am walking down the streets with only my boxers on,” Jihoon ranted, still annoyed at the earlier scenario.

“Why did he even do that?” Cheol asked, wiping away the tears of joy from his eyes.

Jihoon shook his head. “According to him, he just doesn’t like seeing my face today. Like I just breathe? I just came out of the shower. Luckily, I had put on my shirt.” He complained. He also remembered how Soonyoung, after slamming the door, opened it again, just to throw his Gucci slippers at him.

Cheol laughed at poor Jihoon again. “He’s so powerful, Jihoon. He has you wrapped on his fingers. I’m gonna tell Han and Jisoo about this.”

 

“Traitor. I went to you for comfort not for you to rub more salt into my wound.” Jihoon said, feeling betrayed.

 

Jihoon stayed at Cheol’s condo the whole day, constantly checking his phone to see if his emotional Soonyoung changed his mind and will be telling him to go back to their house but there’s none.

With that, he fell asleep on Cheol’s couch for god knows how long.

  
He woke up at 11 pm. He reached for his phone and found 6 missed calls and 15 messages from Soonyoung. He immediately sat up.

Cheol, who’s playing games on the living room, got startled. “Ya! Sleepyhead. You shoud go eat. I ordered your fave combo meal with extra rice.”

  
“No, no. I have to go home now,” Jihoon said, slightly panicking.

  
“Soonyoung already texted you?”

  
“Yeah.” Jihoon was ready to walk out of Cheol’s door when the latter stopped him.

  
“At least put on some pants, whipped dum dum.”

Cheol handed Jihoon pants. The other quickly wore it, told Cheol he’s happy they’re besties then stormed out of his door. He immediately hailed a taxi to go home.

  
To go....to his home.

 

Jihoon frantically opened their front door and a crying Soonyoung welcomed him.

“W-What happened?” He walked towards the pregnant male and wiped his tears.

“Jihoon, it’s almost midnight already and you haven’t texted or called. I thought you left me and Soonji already.”

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung into a hug and rested his chin on top of the latter’s head. “Why would I even do that?”

  
“I-I thought you’re tired of me being this sensitive and emotional already. I’m sorry.” Soonyoung continued to sob.

  
Jihoon broke the hug and cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks.

  
The latter’s eyes are puffy, evidence that he’s done a lot of crying already. “Sssh, don’t say that. I’ll never get tired of you.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Soonyoung sniffed.

  
“I thought...you don’t like seeing me today.”

“You are an idiot, Jihoon. I told you, I don’t like seeing you. I never said I don’t like hearing your voice. There’s a huge difference.” Soonyoung cried out.

  
Lee Jihoon will never understand pregnant Soonyoung.

  
He just squeezed the other into a tight hug again. He really missed Soonyoung. Today’s a day off for him and he really looked forward to bonding with his pregnant partner.

But it ended just well, right? Because now, Soonyoung and Soonji are in his arms.

  
“Let’s go to bed. I don’t want you and Soonji to stay up late again.” Jihoon told Soonyoung.

“But I want to hug you more. I missed you, Ji~” Soonyoung pouted.

  
The other just sighed. “How about you be the little spoon tonight?”

  
With that, Soonyoung smiled widely and agreed.

  
Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung would sleep well again that night.


	3. welcome, soonji!

Jihoon’s day offs ever since they live together are always composed of them lazily cuddling on the sofa, randomly watching some movies. With Soonyoung either lying on Jihoon’s lap while the latter is caressing his hair or Jihoon leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder while Jihoon is carefully touching his belly and softly mumbling sweet nothings to their unborn angel.

‘Soonji, please come out quickly. Daddy is excited to see you.’

‘Soonji, I love you.’

  
‘Soonji, please be healthy.’

  
‘Soonji, Daddy stopped cursing now. Aren’t you proud?’

  
Soonyoung find them really sweet and endearing.

  
Back to movie nights, there’s this one time, Soonyoung told Jihoon he wants to watch a horror. The latter expected the pregnant male to be very frightened since he already know how much of a scaredy cat he is.

He suggested “The Grudge” but the ending is different from what he expected it to be. Jihoon was the one that’s super terrified and Soonyoung just laughed at him, teasing him with “Ji, you looked like Toshio.”

Jihoon glared at Soonyoung but ended up being the loser when the other guy suggested he sleep on the couch alone.

No, he’s never gonna tell Soonyoung he got nightmares because of that movie. He also made a mental note not to suggest horror films again.

  
The next dayoff, they watched “Frozen”. Soonyounv told him, Soonyoung should listen to ‘Let it Go’. As usual, Jihoon yielded.

  
It’s going smoothly at first with Jihoon and Soonyoung jamming to “Love is an open door” and “Let it go”. Not until Soonyoung got super pissed off complaining about Prince Hans and his need to be happy, too.

  
“What if...he’s just peer-pressured?” Soonyoung gasped.

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Even if he’s pressured, he shouldn’t have done that to Anna.”

 

“No, Jihoon. You don’t understand. He’s the breadwinner prince. He has to do that for his family. He clearly loved Anna. Why aren’t you agreeing with me?”

  
Jihoon just sighed. Heended up not being able to cuddle sulky Soonyoung because they argued about Prince Hans.

  
The next movie night, Soonyoung finally agreed to watch ‘Infinity Wars’. Jihoon was so excited. He was so immersed in the movie. He didn’t even notice a pouty Soonyoung not until the screen flashed the credits.

  
“That was awesome. This is so cool. I love it! I love everything about it.” He looked at Soonyoung and found his partner with a frown on his face. “W-Why?” He nervously asked.

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung called with a serious face.

  
“Hmm?” Jihoon gulped nervously.

  
“Soonyoung and Soonji or Wakanda forever?” The other suddenly blurted out.

  
“W-What?”

  
“1..2..3...ddeng~” Soonyoung stood up, went inside their bedroom. He went outside again to throw a pillow at Jihoon. “Since you’re so in love with that movie, you don’t mind sleeping again there, right?”

“Wait! Soonyoung, wait— I’m just shocked...”

Soonyounb locked their bedroom’s door. Jihoon was left in their couch again, cold.

  
Without Soonyoung’s warmth.

“Wakanda forever!” He soullessly said as he settled down the couch.

 

This movie night, Jihoon is determined to make it happier and less stressful since it’s near Soonyoung’s due date. He can’t afford to give more stress to his pregnant partner so he chose a comedy one. He really wished for it to turn out okay.

  
Next week would be Soonyoung’s expected date of delivery. The baby clothes and stuff are all complete. They also finished decorating the baby room.

Jihoon is really, really excited to see Soonji.

Just imagining himself cradling their angel in his arms makes him all giddy and excited.

  
Soonyoung sat down next to him on the couch. It’s difficult for him to move around now. Jihoon has to make sure to be there for Soonyoung always.

  
“So, what will be the movie for tonight?” Soonyoung asked.

  
“Johnny English.” Jihoon grinned.

  
Soonyoung just nodded. Few more minutes and they’re both laughing their ass out. Jihoon was seal clapping because of the male lead’s antics.

  
It was halfway when Jihoon noticed Soonyoung being silent. He gulped nervously, thinking he did something again.

  
“Soonie, is there something wrong?” He saw the other biting his lower lip as if stopping his tears from falling down but unfortunately failed. Soonyoung is sobbing now.

  
“Are you okay?”

Jihoon freaked out. Fuck, Johnny English. Fuck comedy. The other male is still not answering Jihoon’s question.

“Soonyoung please, tell me what’s wrong.” He even turned off the TV because he thought Soonyoung saw something on the movie. “Soonie...”

 

“Lee Jihoon! I think Soonji wants to come out now!” Soonyoung finally managed to blurt out.

  
Jihoon’s mind started logging off. It buffered for a few seconds before it finally registered.

  
Soonyoung’s gonna give birth to Soonji.

Now. As in now.

  
Jihoon immediately took his phone. The first one he dialled out of nervousness is his best friend, Seungcheol which is partying that time.

  
Apparently, Jeonghan and Jisoo are with him. The calm ones called Jihoon again to tell him to calm down and prepare the necessary things. They already called the ambulance.

Soonyoung’s face is contorted in pain on their couch.

Jihoon is busy packing their bags when he saw water dripping from Soonyoung. “Oh shit— fuck. The ambulance is still not here. Hold on, Soon...”

  
“No cursing, idiot!”

“I’m sorry! I’m panicking!”

  
A few minutes later, the ambulance came. They took pained Soonyoung, with a worried Jihoon holding his hands, to the nearest hospital.

  
“Ji...It’s too painful.”

  
Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tightly. “Don’t worry, Soonie. We’ll be able to see our angel after all of this.” He reassured.

  
When they finally arrived at the hospital, they immediately wheeled Soonyoung to the operating room. Jihoon wanted to go in because he doesn’t want to let go of Soonyoung’s hand but he was stopped by the nurse.

  
Half an hour later, Cheol, Han and Jisoo came together with his parents.

Jihoon’s mom hugged him. He was surprised when he his Dad patted his back.

“Don’t worry, Ji. Soonyoung and Soonji will be fine.” Jeonghan told him. The younger just smiled.

  
He saw his best friend staring at a distance.

  
“What happened to him?” Jihoon asked Jisoo.

The two just shrugged. “Well, your best friend can’t shut up on our way here telling us that he’s gonna be an uncle. Why am I friends with him again?” Jeonghan said.

  
Jihoon couldn’t help but snicker at his best friend. Typical Choi Seungcheol.

“Ya! Don’t overreact. You are not Soonji’s dad.”

Cheol looked at him, eyes glassy. “Shut up, whipped dummy! I’m gonna be Soonji’s favorite uncle, I’m telling you.”

 

A few hours has passed and there’s still no one coming out of the operating room.

  
Jihoon was pacing back and forth. He was so nervous. There’s so many what-ifs clouding his mind.

  
“Ji, just relax.”

“I-I can’t. What if they did something wrong to Soonyoung? What if Soonji is sick? What if...”

  
Jihoon’s mom couldn’t help but be proud of the change in his son’s attitude ever since Soonyoung and Soonji came to his life.

  
From being stucked-up, arrogant and selfish, he finally learned to be caring, patient and soft.

  
“They’ll be alright.”

  
Jihoon put his head on his palms. “You don’t understand, mom. Soonyoung is there, alone. With no one to hold his hand. He’s in pain alone. That kid is easily scared.” He sobbed.

  
Just thinking of Soonyoung in pain makes his heart break. He imagined the other going through everything alone and he hates it. He hates it so much.

  
Jeonghan patted Jihoon’s back. “Ji, you’re not a baby anymore. I’m so proud.”

 

After long hours of waiting, the operating room door finally opened. The doctor went near Jihoon. “Congratulations, Sir. Your baby girl is very healthy. You may see your husband after we transfer him and your baby to his room.”

 

Jihoon slowly turned the door knob. His heart felt like it’s going to combust any moment.

When he finally opened the door, the first thing that he saw is Soonyoung, still unconscious. A nurse turned around and it revealed a precious little angel in her arms.

  
Jihoon’s knees felt wobbly. He felt his eyes getting watery at the sight of his child.

  
Their child.

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon’s child.

  
“I-Is that...”

  
“Yes, Mr. Lee. What should we call your baby?”

  
“Lee Soonji.” Jihoon said, tears streaming down his face. “She’s Lee Soonji,” he repeated.

  
The nurse transferred the baby to his arms. He held Soonji delicately. He smiled widely looking at their baby’s face. All of his weariness disappeared. Suddenly, the whole world became a better place to live in.

 

“Welcome, Soonji. I’m your daddy. I will do everything for you, angel.” Jihoon said as he softly caressed the baby’s face.

 

Soonyoung woke up a few more hours later, feeling really tired and pained. The stitches from the operation shooting up pain to his system. He felt a weight on one of his limbs.

  
He slowly turned his head to look at his right arm and there, he found a sleeping Jihoon.

  
With all his strength, he patted Jihoon’s head. The other slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Soonyoung staring and smiling at him.

“Wait, I’ll just call a doctor...”

  
Soonyoung stopped him.   
“Don’t go, Ji.”

  
“Do you need anything? Do you want me to buy something? Do you want me to...” Jihoon asked frantically. He’s really damn worried about his partner.

  
“I just need you.” Soonyounv answered that made Jihoon blush. “I mean...and Soonji, too.” Soonyoung averted his gaze. “Where is she?”

  
“She’s at the nursery.”

  
Jihoon called a nurse and asked her if she could bring Soonji to Soonyoung’s room.

  
When the nurse arrived with Soonji in her arms, Soonyoung couldn’t stop himself from crying from too much happiness.

  
“Jihoon, it’s our little Soonji.” Soonyoung said, happiness overflowing from his voice.

  
“Do you want to hold her?” Jihoon asked. When the other nodded, he carefully helped him sit up. The nurse transferred the little sunshine to Soonyoung’s arms.

  
“Jihoon, it’s Soonji.” He smiled, eyes formed into crescents, tears still streaming down his face.

  
Jihoon’s heart swell, admiring the beautiful scenery in front of him: two of the most important people in his life. With Soonyoung cradling their baby angel in his arms.

  
He went near Soonyoung and kissed the latter’s temples.

  
“You’ve worked hard, Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ninangs~ let’s welcome soonji to the outside world uwu 🐼


	4. first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized just how shitty my grammar is when im editing the one i posted on twt 😅 im really sorry~

Jihoon took notes of all the first times Soonji did.

First opening of her eyes  
First cry (in his presence)   
First smile

  
Even the first bottle of milk he made for their baby angel.

  
“Will you take that camera away, Jihoon? You’re carrying that the whole day.” Soonyoung said. It’s been a week since he was discharged.

  
The other just shrugged. “No, I won’t. I have to capture Soonji’s first smile.” He has been waiting for it for days now.

  
Soonyoung sighed. Stubborn Jihoon is stubborn. But his heart melts seeing his partner look at their baby like it’s the most precious thing in the world. This is very different from the Jihoon he first met.

  
“Don’t you have work?” He asked.

  
“I asked Papa for a leave to take care of you and Soonji and he agreed,” Jihoon answered, not taking away his eyes from Soonji who’s sleeping on her crib.

 

“But, Jihoon...in that case, we won’t have anything to eat.” That’s a lie, actually.

  
Soonyoung loves all the attention and care Jihoon is giving them. It’s just...too good to be true. A year ago, he just dreams of this. But now, it’s all in reality. (Tho not entirely. since their relationship is still not clear to him.)

  
“Don’t worry, Soonie. My mom promised to visit us.”

  
Their parents has been visiting them alternately. Soonyoung’s mom restocking their refrigerators with side dishes while Jihoon’s mom shopping more baby stuff for Soonji.

  
Jihoon was even surprised when he saw his father cooing Soonji one night.

  
Not only them actually. Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo frequently visits their house these past few days too.

  
“Don’t you have a house, Choi Seungcheol?” Jihoon asked, deadpanned while said guy continued peekaboo-ing Soonji, completely ignoring the baby’s daddy.

  
“Soonji, I’m Uncle Cheol, your favorite uncle.” The older said as if Soonji really understands him.

  
“She still can’t understand you, idiot.” Jihoon savagely told him.

  
Cheol covered Soonji’s little ears. “Don’t ruin my image to Soonji.”

  
Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

  
Jeonghan and Jisoo are good with kids. They let Jihoon watch baby care videos so he’ll know what to do at certain situations.

  
“You already mastered how to change diapers and how to make a bottle of milk, now learn how to make her burp.” Jisoo said while handing Jihoon his phone with a video. This past few days, he’s really thankful he got Jeonghan and Jisoo.

  
Soonyoung still can’t move that much so he should be the one taking care of most things right now.

  
“Soonji, nugu aegi?” Jeonghan asked the baby for the nth time today.

  
Okay, Jihoon takes back what he just thought earlier.

  
“Uncle Jeonghan’s aegi.” Han answered to himself and Jihoon just facepalmed. Why is he friends with them again?

  
🐼🐼🐼

  
“You’re so lucky to have your friends, Ji.” Soonyoung said one dinner. He’s really not into cooking but he did his absolute best to cook “sinigang” for his partner. Foods with soup are the best for post-natal care, Jihoon’s research says.

  
“They’re idiot sometimes, but yes I have to admit I’m lucky to have them.”

  
The other just smiled.

  
“Speaking of that, why don’t you invite your friends too?” Jihoon asked that made Soonyoung look at him like he just grew another head.

  
“Are you really sure? Like you know who my friends are.”

  
“Of course you can. You need to bring back your social life too, Soonyoung.” Jihoon assured him.

 

The next day, Soonyoung invited some of his friends— Junhui, Minghao and his best friend, Wonwoo.

  
Jihoon felt a sudden twist on the pit of his stomach when he saw the permed-hair guy in specs walking inside of their house.

  
“Jihoon, we meet again.” Wonwoo raised his hands for a shake. Jihoon took it immediately, his shoulders tensed.

  
It didn’t go unnoticed to Soonyoung. This is the exact reason why he rarely invites his group of friends. Jihoon has always been this cautious of his best friend slash ex, Wonwoo.

  
“Thank you for coming guys. Soonie has been lonely and worried about his weight lately.” Jihoon diverted the topic. He tried sounding as bright as possible.

  
Soonyoung’s friends brought several cans of formula milk for Soonji. Wonwoo, however, bought some cute onesies for the baby.

  
Jihoon still can’t shake off the heavy feeling. He was aware of Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s past. Past is past, right? So, why is he feeling this way?

  
Soonyoung and Wonwoo are childhood friends. They got together shortly in high school but realized they’re better off as best friends so they go back to being best friends.

  
But Jihoon couldn’t take the fact that most of Soonyoung’s first times, he experienced it with Wonwoo: first kiss, first hug, first and last dance to prom.

  
So, when he heard his little princess softly giggle for the first time in the arms of this man, he can’t help but feel extreme jealousy. Soonyoung, without him knowing, just stared at him worriedly.

  
Jihoon excused himself, told the others he’ll just buy them some drinks but Soonyoung knew better that the other just wants to run away from the scene.

  
As soon as he went out of their house, he quickly fished his phone and dialled his best friend’s number.

  
“You’re jealous, Ji.” The older answered straightforwardly.

  
Jihoon scoffed. “I’m what? Jealous? Are you kidding me?”

  
“Come on, Ji. I’m your best friend since we’re on diapers and I know you like the back of my hand.”

  
Jihoon sighed. He can’t win arguments against Cheol regarding matters like this, anyways. “Fine, I’m just jealous Soonji’s first laugh was with him. That’s all.”

  
Cheol used his teasing tone. That one tone that never fails to annoy the shit out of Jihoon as he answered, “Are you really sure that’s all you’re jealous of, Mr.Lee?”

  
With that, Jihoon dropped the call. Choi Seungcheol’s best friend card revoked.

  
The older called him again, however.

  
“What now?” Jihoon shouted on the other line.

  
“That’s why I told you to propose to him, idiot!” Cheol shouted back at him.

  
The other just froze. “You know, I can’t.” Jihoon answered softly.

  
Cheol shook his head. “Lee Jihoon, what’s holding you back?”

  
🐼🐼🐼

  
That night, Soonyoung saw Jihoon silently watching Soonji while the baby lifts her hand and caresses her Daddy’s face.

  
It’s a very soft scenery. Soonyoung took the camera on the coffee table and took a picture of his man and their baby. Jihoon got startled with the camera’s flash.

  
Soonyoung walked towards them. “You know sometimes I think Soonji likes you better than me who carried her in my tummy for nine months.”

  
Jihoon didn’t answer. Soonji’s hand is still on his face. He seems so happy with her touch.

  
“You must admit Soonji has my eyes.”

  
That’s when Jihoon finally retorted. “Shut up! She has my eyes.”

  
Soonyoung chuckled. Lee Jihoon will never let you win on arguments. “Shut up! It’s 10:10. Just look.” But he won’t let Jihoon win too.

 

Jihoon sighed. “Never mind. we have ‘almost’ the same eyes anyway.”

  
Silence embraced the both of them afterwards.

“Are you okay, Ji?” Soonyoung finally asked.

  
Jihoon was playing with Soonji’s fingers. When he heard that question, he suddenly froze.

“I’m okay,” he answered shortly.

  
“What happened earlier...”

  
“Soonyoung, I am perfectly fine. I’m just Soonji’s jealous Daddy and I just got sad other people got to hear her first laugh,” Jihoon explained. Soonji wrapped her tiny fingers on Jihoon’s index finger. It’s a heart-melting scene.

  
“I knew it,” Soonyoung said. “What’s the point of being jealous when you can hear Soonji giggle for the rest of her life?”

  
Jihoon’s heart did several backflips. Soonyoung sure knows how to put words into a beautiful sentence.

  
“For the record, I’m not jea—ah choo!” What he’s going to say was interrupted because he suddenly sneezed.

  
Their world almost stopped when they suddenly heard a soft, little giggle (longer than earlier this morning) coming from the baby on the crib.

 

Jihoon smiled from ear to ear as he took his phone and recorded Soonji.

  
“If this is what I’ll get for every sneeze I make, I don’t mind sneezing forever,” he said as he send the video of Soonji laughing to all his contacts with a caption, ‘I made Soonji laugh’.

  
Soonyounb just stared fondly at his whipped partner. Lee Jihoon is a Soonji 바보, no doubt.

  
🐼🐼🐼

 

There’s a famous saying, “Be careful what you wish for ‘cause you might just get it.” True to that, Jihoon couldn’t stop sneezing the next week.

  
He can’t even go near Soonji because he’s afraid she might catch a cold too.

  
“Ji, don’t overwork yourself. I can move freely now.”

Soonyoung tried to stop him from making house chores because he’s worried that he might really get sick.

  
“Don’t worry about me, Soonie. I can’t even hold Soonji so, what do you expect me to do?” Jihoon stubbornly said.

  
Later that day, Jihoon was feeling really cold. Soonyoung wrapped him in a blanket and made some soup for him.

  
Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo also came. They brought honey for Jihoon and bought Soonji some toys.

  
“Look at me, Ji. I’m holding Soonji~ I’m her favorite now~” Seungcheol teased Jihoon. The latter just glared at his childishness. Jisoo facepalmed and took Soonji away from Cheol.

  
“Wait! My favorite niece is having her quality time with her favorite uncle.” Cheol pouted.

  
“Whatever, Cheol. Whatever.” Jisoo rolled his eyes at Cheol then swayed his hips back and forth with Soonji in his arms.

  
“You should stop doing that pout in front of my daughter, Cheol.” Jihoon complained. “I saw her do that one time and I already know who the culprit is.”

  
Seungcheol just smiled proudly. “That’s my Soonji. She learns fast, huh.”

  
“Just go and make your own baby, Cheol.” Jihoon said as he rolled his eyes at the older.

  
The other just gasped. “Shut up and just get well. I know you’re just jealous I got to hold Soonji. Possessive daddy.”

  
Soonyoung choked at Seungcheol’s last two words.

  
It registered late before the three older guys smiled knowingly seeing Jihoon’s red ears.

  
“When’s the wedding, Ji?” Jeonghan asked abruptly causing an awkward silence inside the house. Cheol elbowed him.

Jisoo who understood Cheol’s signal quickly diverted the topic to the toys they bought for Soonji.

  
They left after eating dinner with the couple. Jihoon was still burritoed, feeling tired from all the sneezing he’s done the whole day.

  
Soonyoung made sure he put Soonji to sleep before tending to sick Jihoon. He put water on a basin and took a towel from their cabinet.

  
He went to sit beside Jihoon all wrapped up in blanket on their bed and made him lie down. He was about to wipe Jihoon’s face when the latter stopped him.

  
“Ya, you don’t have to do this you know. I don’t want you to get sick too.” Jihoon told him.

  
“You took care of me when I was pregnant. Just think of this as a payback.”

  
“But...that’s different. That’s my duty as Soonji’s dad.” Jihoon softly said.

  
To say that Soonyoung isn’t hurt would be a lie. What should he expect? Of course, Jihoon just did it for Soonji. He swallowed the big lump forming in his throat.

  
He put the wet towel on Jihoon’s forehead. He sat beside their bed, carding the other’s soft, black hair.

  
“You should stop staring, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said when he felt that the sick male continuously stare at him the whole time he’s replacing the wet towel on his forehead.

  
“I-I’m not.” Jihoon blushed. He was caught completely off-guard.

  
“Admiring my handsome face?” Soonyoung teased. The other’s face just got redder. It’s clearly not because of his fever.

  
“Shut up.” Jihoon rolled his eyes while Soonyoung just giggled.

  
“You know you’re cute when you’re blushing.”

  
Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and his gaze soften when he saw the other guy laughing heartily. But what really caught his attention is Soonyoung’s soft, plump lips.

  
After what happened to them (the Soonji miracle night aka first night together), he really didn’t have the chance to kiss Soonyoung again on his lips. It’s always on the other’s forehead or cheeks but never on the lips again.

  
He unconsciously bit his lower lip while looking at the other. Soonyoung saw him looking at his lips while biting it so what do you expect next?

  
Soonyoung slowly leaned down to Jihoon. He likes to keep things slow. He also wants to know if Jihoon is okay with what he’s gonna do.

  
They’re slowly closing the gap between them.

  
Three inches, two inches, one inch...

  
Soonyoung can now feel Jihoon’s breath. Both of them closed their eyes, ready for what’s going to happen.

  
...when they heard Soonji crying in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better luck next time soonhoon 🤣🤣🤣


	5. hesitation, constipation

It was one of those dinner nights at Lee household when a topic that’s so dreadful for Lee Jihoon to talk about especially in front of Soonyoung was opened up.

  
Soonyoung was feeding Soonji with baby food while Jihoon was silently staring at him and their little angel when Mrs.Lee asked them, “What do you think of a garden wedding or a beach wedding?”

  
Jihoon almost choked on his food while Soonyoung’s jaw dropped open. Soonji just clapped her little hands as if she understood what her grandma said.

  
“M-Mom, why are you...” Jihoon looked down, eyes not meeting with Soonyoung’s.

  
“Son, your father and I already talked. We’ll be planning your wedding with Soonyoung,” she said as the old man nodded.

  
“Mrs.Lee, you don’t have to do this,” Soonyoung interrupted, sensing the sudden change in Jihoon’s mood.

  
But his partner’s mom just told him, “Soonyoung, you don’t have to call me Mrs.Lee. You’re going to be my son’s husband. You should start calling me mom. I already told you that many times.”

  
Soonyoung just scratched his nape, embarrassed.

  
Jihoon remained silent on his seat, his expression unreadable. The other stared at him worriedly.

  
Kwon Soonyoung knew it would be a lie if he said that he doesn’t want to be married to Jihoon but...he might already accepted the fact that the latter is just doing all of this because of Soonji. It never fails to break his heart.

  
He wished it’d be something more. He wished he would be one of the reasons too. He hoped and prayed Jihoon feel the same way as him.

  
But Lee Jihoon is Lee Jihoon.

  
Soonyoung could clearly see the other guy’s brows furrowed, his forehead also creased. His heart is breaking into tiny million pieces again.

  
He was about to say something to Jihoon’s mom again when the other suddenly stood up from his seat.

  
“Mom, Dad, we’re going home.” He coldly told the two elders.

  
His dad looked at his son sternly. “Lee Jihoon, don’t you think you’re avoiding this topic for too long now? It’s been a year since you and Soonyoung started living together. I don’t want Soonji to grow up with unwedded parents.”

  
Jihoon clenched his fists. “Soonyoung, let’s go.” He took Soonji’s stroller, completely ignoring what his father said and started walking out of the dining room with his daughter.

  
His mom couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face. Soonyoung bowed at them, apologetically. “Mr. and Mrs.Lee, I’m really sorry for this. We’ll be back again, don’t worry. Maybe his mood is just not good,” he told them. He was taken aback when Mrs.Lee went near him and held his hand.

  
“Thank you for keeping up with our stubborn son, Soonyoung. I wish I could thank you enough.”

  
“No, Mrs.Lee. Jihoon may be hard on the outside but he’s really a softie. I hope you don’t take this to the heart.” Soonyoung convinced them.

  
The older woman softened. “I wish I could knock some sense into that kid’s head and tell him to marry you already.”

  
Soonyoung just softly shook his head.

“Mrs.Lee, we can’t force him to do what he doesn’t want to do. I’m just happy, he’s staying at our daughter’s side. I couldn’t ask for more,” he said to which convinced the two elders that they really want this guy to be their son-in-law.

 

The drive on their way home was awfully quiet and awkward. No one’s saying a word. All they could hear is Soonji’s soft little noises, but it quickly died down after the baby fall asleep.

  
When they got home, Soonyoung went straight to Soonji’s room to put her to the crib.

  
Jihoon has so many things to say but all he could do at that moment is just stare at his partner, who’s walking around their house, getting ready to go to bed.

  
“What are you staring at, Ji?” Soonyoung finally asked.

  
The other just looked down. “I’m sorry about earlier...”

  
Soonyoung faked a smile. “No worries, Jihoon. You don’t have to do what your parents told us. I know we’re just being like this because of Soonji.” He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, so he said that as nonchalant as it is.

  
Little did he know, another guy’s heart is breaking in that same room too. As always, almighty Lee Jihoon said nothing.

  
Soonyoung tried to divert the topic. “Oh, it’s your day off tomorrow right? I already told you, I’ll be meeting with my friends. Can you really handle Soonji alone?”

  
Jihoon’s stomach felt that uneasiness again. “Yes, of course. Cheol and Jeonghan told me they’ll gonna drop by so I guess we’ll be fine.”

  
Soonyoung nodded and started lying down on their bed. Jihoon did the same.

This time, there’s a huge space between them and it somehow made them both feel cold.

  
🐼

 

The next day, the two of them, still awkward, stayed home the whole day. Movie marathon is still their thing but now, with Soonji, so they always play rated-G films only.

  
It was 7pm when Soonyoung bid Soonji and Jihoon goodbye to meet his friends.

  
Not long after, someone knocked on their front door and revealed Cheol and Jeonghan with a box of chicken with them.

  
Seungcheol grinned obnoxiously when he said, “One box of chicken for our king of chickening out, Lee Jihoon.”

  
Jihoon fought the urge to slam the door again.

  
Soonji is on Jihoon’s arms. The other men went straight to her and and started with the ‘fave uncle’ and ‘soonji nugu aegi’ blabbers again.

  
“Where’s Jisoo?” Jihoon asked. It’s very unusual to see the trio incomplete.

“He’s out-of-town, his parents wants him to go to a blind date.” Jeonghan replied.

  
“Arranged dates shits,” Jihoon absentmindedly said while playing with Soonji’s fingers.

  
Cheol immediately slapped his mouth. “No cursing in front of my Soonji. I’m telling this to Soonie.”

  
Jihoon groaned but suddenly realized what he just said.

  
“Sorry, Soonji. Please, don’t mind what daddy said.” The baby just stared at him with her cute little orbs, resembling Soonyoung’s.

  
“Speaking of Soonie, who is he meeting with? Is it Wonwoo?” Han playfully teased Jihoon.

  
The other just glared at him while Cheol snickered.

  
Jihoon sighed. As usual, he can’t win against JeongCheol. Jisoo, who usually sides with him is nowhere to be found.

  
“It’s not Wonwoo. It’s Seungkwan and...Seokmin.” His heart twitched again at the mention of the latter’s name.

  
Cheol and Han looked at each other knowing what’s on Jihoon’s mind.

  
“So, what’s with the long face if it’s not Wonwoo?” Han asked innocently.

  
Jihoon’s face says it all. Hint: it starts with J ends with Y.

  
“Oh my god. The J in Jihoon stands for jelly!” Cheol shouted that made Soonji on Jihoon’s lap giggle. The older squealed at Soonji’s cuteness. Apparently, he is Soonji’s 바보 too.

  
The two expected the guy to be flustered and do all those denying again but Jihoon just sighed again.

  
“You don’t see the look Seokmin always gives whenever Soonyoung is around,” he said almost in a whisper, ears red as tomato.

  
Cheol and Han side-eyed each other, liking where this conversation is going.

“And?”

  
“If you see Seokmin in person, you’d tell me the sun would totally lose its job because that guy is an actual sunshine.” Jihoon looked down while Soonji was holding his index finger again.

  
“So, what?”

  
“You don’t understand. It won’t be hard to fall for him.” Jihoon felt his heart ache. “For Soonyoung to fall for him.”

  
“Cheol, you should stop me before I smack this idiot’s head.” Han said, rolling his eyes.

  
“I won’t stop you, Hani. You have my full support.” Cheol said, clearly frustrated too but cute little Soonji shouldn’t see them knocking some sense into her daddy’s skull.

  
“Jihoon, if you’re that afraid, you should have proposed to Soonyoung long ago.” Han told Soonji’s dad. “Do you expect him to always be by your side and be always whipped? Don’t fool yourself, Lee Jihoon.”

  
“That’s why I’ve been telling this idiot to confess but I didn’t expect him to be an idiot.”

  
“Yeah, a complete fool.” Han agreed.

  
Jihoon clenched his jaw. There’s a huge lump in his throat that he can’t seem to swallow.

  
“You should at least tell us why you don’t want to marry Soonyoung. It’s so obvious you love him too.” Han told his friend who couldn’t even look at them in the eye.

  
Both of them are frustrated at their friend. Soonyoung and Jihoon obviously love each other so what’s the problem?

  
It’s a full two minutes of silence.

  
“I never said I don’t want to. It’s just that...I can’t.” Jihoon softly replied. Jeonghan was about to open his mouth again when his friend added, “For now...”

  
🐼

  
Soonyoung went to their favorite ramen place that night. Seungkwan and Seokmin were already there when he arrived. The two waved happily at him.

  
“Sorry guys, I’m late. You know...”

  
“Yeah, daddy duties.” Seungkwan finished and Soonyoung just smiled proudly.

  
“Whipped culture.”

  
Seungkwan rolled his eyes at their friend while Seokmin just laughed.

  
“Sorry, Soonie. We haven’t been able to visit Soonji again. The job at the radio station is just...very demanding.” Seokmin explained.

  
The other just smiled. Hesuddenly thought of his previous job at the radio station together with this two. They are a trio: BooSeokSoon.

  
When he had Soonji, he has to stop. He got lonely, of course. But having Soonji is worth giving up everything.

  
“We still get messages asking us where you are, do you know that?” Seokmin said that made Soonyoung’s heart swell. “The listeners miss you so much.”

  
Soonyoung couldn’t help but blush. Being a radio DJ is one of his dreams. His job at the radio station is his dream job.

  
Considering the fact that this job also brought him to Jihoon.

  
They were radio DJs that answers mails with love advices. It was this one time when someone sent them a letter. It was about a certain guy who keeps on breaking everyone’s hearts.

  
The sender was so angry to know that she’s just one of the many flings of this guy. She confronted the said guy but he showed no remorse. The guy shrugged when she asked him if he even loved her.

  
Soonyoung could still remember how he read Jihoon’s name for the first time.

  
“Lee Jihoon! You are a jerk. I’m sending this to my favorite DJ Hoshi so, people can be aware that this guy is never to be trusted.” Soonyoung read. “Wow, our sender is really angered by said guy. I fel that.” He laughed as his eyes roamed again to the name he just read.

  
Lee Jihoon, it’s making him curious.

  
He remembered telling the sender to just move on and to never associate with men like Lee Jihoon. He also told her she deserved someone better.

  
A day after that segment, someone came looking for Soonyoung at the radio station.

  
It was this guy, not taller than him, with small eyes and a button nose. Eyes looked intimidating but there’s something in those eyes that made Soonyoung’s heart skip a beat.

  
“DJ Hoshi?” The shorter male asked, arms crossed, no friendliness in his voice.

  
The other gulped gulped. “Y-Yes, I am. May I know why...”

  
“You know I can file a case against you. What you did to me is defamation of character.”

  
The DJ just looked at him innocently. “What are you talking about? I don’t even know you.”

 

“I’m Lee Jihoon.”

 

It registered late to his brain when he realized that he’s the jerk the letter sender yesterday is referring to. “Oh! That jerk!” Soonyoung covered his mouth immediately.

  
Jihoon squinted his eyes at the other. “Who are you to tell the whole nation that I’m a jerk and I shouldn’t be trusted?”

  
“I-I just read the sender’s mail.” Soonyoung reasoned out.

  
The more he look at the other guy, the more he realize why men and women fall head over heels for him. He is that guy. That guy everyone will fall for.

  
It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon. When he saw the other guy checking him out, he smirked then went near the taller male, cornering him into the wall.

  
Jihoon smiled triumphantly when saw the other guy gulp. “What are you doing?”

  
“Do you want me to show you how much of a jerk am I?” Jihoon whispered and it sent shivers to Soonyoung’s spine.

 

  
Soonyoung smiled unconsciously at the memory. He was brought back to his senses when Seungkwan nudged him.

  
“Are you even listening to us, Soonie?”

“Sorry, what was that again?” He asked, guilty of not listening to god knows what the other two is telling him.

“I said...I’m getting married.” Seungkwan proudly said, showing off a silver band wrapped on his ring finger.

  
Soonyoung gasped, too happy for his friend. “Hansol, I’m so proud of you, man.”

  
Seungkwan just smiled proudly, handing Soonyoung an invitation. The latter couldn’t help but envy the white piece of paper on his one hand as he immediately thought of Jihoon.

  
“Speaking of wedding, when will you and Jihoon?” Seungkwan asked. Seokmin noticed the sudden shift of mood on Soonyoung’s face. “Wait, don’t tell me...”

  
The other just let out a small smile. “I don’t want to...force him.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “What do you mean forcing him? You two have a baby now? What are you? Playing houses?” The guy groaned. He can’t accept the fact that Soonyoung is contented with that kind of setup.

  
“Exactly. I don’t want him to marry me just because we have a child. I want to marry someone who ‘loves’ me, not someone who’s obligated to me.” Soonyoung tried to fought back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

  
Seokmin and Seungkwan looked at their friend with broken hearts. Seokmin put a hand on top of Soonyoung’s and smiled like an eternal sunshine that he is.

  
“Soonie, we’re always here for you,” he reassured the other. Soonyoung smiled back, thankful for his two friends.

  
Seungkwan is frustrated. “I want to wipe that smile on your face, Soon. Why are you so selfless?”

  
Soonyoung didn’t know why too. Why he’s contented at the whole situation. He’s just happy Jihoon is with him. That they’re in one home.

  
Jihoon and Soonji is his home. Soonyoung couldn’t ask for more.

  
He grabbed the glass near him and drank it continuously. The two other guy realized what Soonyoung just drank a bit late. Their friend’s head now lying face flat on the table.

  
“Idiot, that’s soju!”

  
Soonyoung, the alcohol weakshit already passed out.

  
🐼

 

After a series of nursery rhymes and countless swaying of hips, Jihoon successfully lulled Soonji to sleep. He carefully placed the baby to her crib. He kissed their little princess good night and went out to wait for Soonji’s other dad.

  
It’s already 9 pm.

  
Cheol and Han were long gone after finishing the box of chicken they bought. They said their goodbyes, still not knowing the reason for Jihoon’s stubbornness.

  
Jihoon will never tell. For him, the first one to know should be Soonyoung and Soonyoung only.

 

“What’s taking him so long?” He impatiently ruffled his hair.

  
He was about to dial Soonyoung’s number when he contemplated.

  
“No, no. I would look like a possessive husband.” Jihoon tapped his forehead. He put the phone down.

  
After a few seconds, he picked it up again. “No, Jihoon. Just tell him Soonji misses him.” He muttered to himself.

  
Jihoon stopped midway again. “Lee Jihoon, you’d look like a clingy af husband. Don’t do this.” He threw his phone somewhere on the couch.

  
“No, Jihoon. You’re just concerned about Soonji’s Papsy. That’s it.” He picked up his phone again. Just when he was about to dial Soonyoung’s number again, someone knocked on their door.

  
When he opened it, something or rather someone really unexpected is in front of it.

  
Jihoon felt his stomach flip, his heart turning into knots. At their front door, it’s Seokmin.

Not just Seokmin. He’s also carrying a drunk Soonyoung on his back.

  
Jihoon felt numb, not really knowing what to say. The atmosphere got really awkward.

  
Seokmin cleared his throat. He could also sense Jihoon’s stern look at them. “Uhh, Jihoon. Sorry for bringing home Soonie drunk. The soju was not supposed to be his. He just gulped the wrong drink.” He explained. Even though he didn’t know why he has to explain.

  
“Yeah, I should bring him inside.” Seokmin was about to bring Soonyoung inside when he was stopped by Jihoon.

  
“No, I can do it.” The latter coldly said. Seokmin sworehe got chills hearing that.

  
He carefully put Soonyoung down. Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand and slung his arms on his shoulders.

  
“Thank you for bringing him home.” Jihoon said shortly.

  
Seokmin scratched his nape because of the awkward air between them. “No worries. Seungkwan says hi by the way.”

  
Jihoon just nodded as Seokmin bid them goodbye. Soonyoung was drunk and Jihoon didn’t know how to process the situation earlier.

  
“This idiot passed out after drinking a glass of soju.” He shook his head while putting Soonyoung on their bed.

  
He went to the kitchen to get a basin of water and a towel. When he got back, Soonyounv was on his side in a fetal position.

Jihoon carefully removed Soonyoung’s shoes and socks. He contemplated if he’ll remove the other guy’s shirt.

  
The shirt was kind of messy. Some soup stains can be seen from it.

  
After a long debate with his own conscience, he took it off and replaced it with a cleaner one.

  
He also wiped Soonyoung’s face with the towel. Said guy scrunched his nose as he half-opened his eyes.

  
Jihoon got startled when Soonyoung suddenly cupped his cheeks. “Ya! You’re awake?”

  
Soonyoung, the drunk man that he is, blurted out a name that made Jihoon’s jaw clench.

  
“Seokmin! Minmin~ Minnie~”

  
Jihoon felt his heart broke into tiny million pieces. He knew it. It wouldn’t be impossible for Soonyoung to fall for Seokmin. He is everything someone could ever ask for.

  
And him? He’s just an arrogant, good-for-nothing jerk that ruined Soonyoung’s dreams.

  
Soonyoung squinted his eyes. He was cupping Jihoon’s cheeks. The latter, on the other hand, has this pained expression on his face.

  
He didn’t know hearing someone you love say someone else’s name could be this painful.

  
“Soonyoung, I’m not...”

  
“Minmin, please tell Jihoon I love him so much...”

  
Soonyoung’s words were a little blurred but Jihoon swore he heard it clearly.

  
His eyes widened, cheeks and ears burning, his heart did several backflips with those words.

  
“W-What? I don’t understand you.” Jihoon wanted to make sure he’s not hearing it wrong.

  
“I said, please tell Jihoon I love him so much.” Soonyoung repeated, closing his eyes.

“Why do you even love him? Lee Jihoon is an asshole.” Jihoon asked. He doesn’t deserve this. Kwon Soonyoung is too good for him.

  
“Don’t say that! He is my little Soonji’s daddy. How dare you, Seokmin!” He scrunched his nose and Jihoon could hear fireworks from his own heart.

  
He smiled ear to ear upon hearing that. Drunk Soonyoung is so cute. He just wished he could hear those words from sober Soonyoung too.

  
Jihoon was about to tuck Soonyoung in their blanket when he heard quiet sobs. He looked at Soonyoung and saw tears running down from the other’s face.

“W-Why are you crying, Soonie?”

  
“Minmin, it hurts. I love him so much it hurts.” Jihoon’s heart formed knots again. Seeing Soonyounv cry and knowing that it’s because of him hurts.

  
It was like a hundred needles are piercing his heart.

“Soonyoung, I’m sorry.” Tears started running down his cheeks. He tried crying as quietly as he can. Soonyoung is now peacefully sleeping on his side. He didn’t want to wake up the latter.

  
Jihoon bit his lower lip as he wiped the tears on Soonyoung’s cheeks. He removed the stray hair on his forehead too.

He bent down and softly planted a gentle kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.

  
“I love you too, Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me: @soonderehoon on twt~ uwu


	6. more constipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever felt this strong urge to punch your characters? because same... 🤧🤧🤧

“Let’s just make a bet, Soonie.” Jihoon, determined, told the other male one night.

Soonji is on Soonyoung’s arms, busy chewing on her pacifier, little fingers brushing her Papsy’s face.

  
“What bet?”

  
“About Soonji’s first word.” Jihoon told the other that earned a nose-scrunching Soonyoung.

  
They’re on their couch, having one of those warm family nights. “Do you really think you can win, Mr.Lee?”

  
The other playfully rolled his eyes. This guy sure knows how to tease him.

  
“Of course. Don’t underestimate me. I’m Soonji’s fave and I’m very sure her first word would be something close to Daddy.”

  
Soonyoung just grinned. Soonji watched her parents with those cute slanted little orbs. “Don’t you think it’s gonna be Papsy?”

  
“What would be in it for the winner?” Soonyoung asked, full of determination.

  
Jihoon thought of something. “How about the loser grants the winner’s wish?”

  
The other’s eyes lit up, his competitive spirit burning at that moment. “Call!”

  
Soonji clapped her hands as if she understood what her parents just talked about.

  
Just like that, the battle for Soonji’s first word began.

  
One night, the couple and Soonji were on their dining table. Soonyoung was feeding Soonji her baby food when he thought of something.

  
“Soonji, look at Papsy. I’m eating pap (rice). Pap, pap, pap~” He told the baby as he shove the spoon of rice on his mouth with funny airplane noises.

  
The baby giggled at the sight. Jihoon just facepalmed.

  
“Soonyoung, that’s cheating!”

  
“Why would it be cheating? I’m just telling her I’m eating pap. Pap, pap, pap~” Soonyoung sang with a mischievous look on his face.

  
With that, Jihoon thought of how to teach Soonji the word ‘daddy’.

  
“Ji, why is it that your lullaby for Soonji are all ‘dadadadadada~’?” Soonyoung asked, with raised brows. The other guy just smirked.

  
Soonyoung shook his head. Their competitive ass is competitive.

  
Cheol, Han and Jisoo visited with Mcdonald’s fries and a cute stuffed animal they bought for Soonji.

  
The little girl excitedly hugged the stuffed animal. The three guys couldn’t help but admire their ‘niece’.

  
It was interrupted when Soonyoung suddenly told Soonji, “Look, baby, it’s Mcdo. Paparapapa~”

  
The others looked at him, puzzled as to why he suddenly did that. And that’s when they learned about the absurd bet.

  
They facepalmed and swore they want to knock some sense into those two idiot’s head.

  
“I can’t believe this two idiots in front of us cares more about your first word than taking care of their own feelings.” Jeonghan told Soonji, shaking his head at the sight of Soonji’s parents arguing.

  
Soonji, on Jeonghan’s lap, just touched his face and smiled cutely.

  
Cheol and Jisoo shook their heads too.

  
“Don’t force every obnoxious puns for Soonji to remember Papsy.”

  
“I’d stop if you stop singing every nursery rhymes in ‘dadada’ lyrics.”

  
“Oh, please that’s the cutest thing ever.”

  
“My puns are funny too~”

  
Cheol sat beside Soonji and Jeonghan to hold the other hand of the stuffed animal.

“Don’t listen to your parents, Soonji. They’re two idiots. Just look at this cute panda the uncles bought for you.” He cooed as he pressed the button on the panda’s tummy.

“Panda, panda, panda~”

  
Soonji repeated Cheol’s actions and she giggled hearing the continuous “panda, panda, panda~” the stuffed animal is making.

  
The three guys watched the baby in front of them in awe. She’s too cute for this world.

  
Several button press and Soonji is still giggling cutely at the sound. The three uncles were about to bid goodbye to the still arguing couple when they heard a cute little voice.

  
“Pa~”

  
“Shut up you two! Soonji is finally saying her first word.” The couple immediately surrounded their daughter on Jeonghan’s lap.

  
“Oh my god, Soonji~”

  
“Pa~” Soonyoung was about to raise his hands in victory when Soonji said another syllable. “Da~”

  
She pressed the panda’s tummy again and imitated what the stuffed animal is saying.

  
“Pa~ Da~”

The battle for Soonji’s first word ended. The panda won.

  
In the end, they decided that it’s a tie and they’ll just grant each other’s wishes.

  
“What’s your wish, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked the other. The other smiled and pinched Soonji’s cheeks.

  
“I’ll save it for later.” He said. “How about you?”

  
“Me too.”

  
🐼🐼🐼

 

“Soonyoung, mom called earlier. She told me she’ll help us in planning Soonji’s first birthday.” Jihoon told Soonyoung while the latter is hovering over their baby. He’s changing her clothes.

  
Soonyoung nodded. Time sure flies so fast. Soonji will be a year older in a few weeks.

  
And he still doesn’t know what kind of relationship him and Jihoon has.

  
“Wait! Why did you put that onesie on my baby?” Jihoon asked, forehead creased.

  
“Uhh, because it looks cute on her?” Soonyoung replied.

  
Jihoon rummaged Soonji’s wardrobe and took out the panda onesie he bought for her when he got his paycheck last month.

“She’ll look a whole lot cuter with this.” Jihoon said, scratching his nape.

  
Soonyoung scrunched his nose. “I think the bear one is much, much cuter.”

  
“But...that’s from Wonwoo.” Jihoon whispered.

  
“What?” Soonyoung missed what he said to which Jihoon is thankful.

  
“Nothing. Just...I want this onesie on her tonight.”

  
“But she just wore that the other night.” Soonyoung answered back.

Jihoon sighed in defeat. He still can’t shake this jealousy off his chest. He actually hid all of the onesies Wonwoo gave Soonji because he’s annoyed whenever Soonyoung makes their child wear them.

  
Petty? Super petty. But Jihoon is jealous. Like super jealous.

  
Especially now that Soonyoung’s friends visits their house more frequently. Sometimes, it’s Wonwoo and Junhui. Other days, it’s Seungkwan and Seokmin.

  
“Why are there so many guys around him?” He softly mumbled, but Cheol heard it loud and clear.

  
He teased Jihoon with that obnoxious look again. The latter swore he’d do whatever it takes just to erase that look on Cheol’s face.

  
“Jihoon, sometimes I wonder who’s the playboy between the two of you. If there’s someone who should be jealous here, it’s Soonyoung. You have a whole batallion of flings before.” Cheol said as he patted the shorter male’s back. “Do you want to know what we call this?”

  
Jihoon looked at him, brows raised, waiting for the older’s answer.

 

“Karma.”

  
Jihoon mentally noted that Choi Seungcheol is now banned from entering their house.

  
He hates to admit it but it’s awfully true.

  
Jihoon is mad because it’s the sole truth. All those flings but he still has tons of insecurities.

To be very honest, he used those flings to validate himself.

To assure himself that he is that guy. He used them to feed his damn ego.

  
Until he met Soonyoung...

  
Indeed, Kwon Soonyoung is Lee Jihoon’s karma.

  
🐼🐼🐼

  
“By the way, are you really sure you’re okay with me going back to my work as a DJ?” Soonyoung asked.

  
“Of course. That’s your dream job, Soonyoung.” Jihoon softly said. “I don’t want to take that away from you too.”

  
Soonyoung’s heart swell. He was surprised Jihoon still remembered he told him it’s his dream job. He’s also touched Jihoon actually cared for him.

  
“How about Soonji?” Soonyoung changed the topic to hide the blush on his face.

  
“We talked about this already, right? We’ll drop her at my parent’s house on Mondays to Wednesdays and at your parent’s on Thursdays to Saturdays.” Jihoon replied that made Soonyoung’s eyes light up. His heart soften immediately at the sight.

 

A week ago, Seungkwan told Soonyoung that the station is offering him the job again.

  
Seeing how happy Soonyoung was at the news made him so happy too. Who is he to take away that happiness away from him.

  
They came up with a plan. They’re gonna leave for work together, drop by at their parents’ house for Soonji, Jihoon will drop Soonyoung at the station, then he’ll go to his own work. Same routine for going home. He’ll pick Soonyoung up from the station, pick Soonji from their parents’ house then go home together, like an ideal happy family they are.

  
Soonyoung couldn’t help but wonder if it’s right for them to be called a ‘family’. It still felt like a big, big word to describe them.

  
Jihoon still changes topics when talks about weddings and the likes are being thrown at them. His heart just breaks in silence everytime.

  
🐼🐼🐼

  
Two weeks before Soonji’s birthday, they have to find a costume for their little princess. The birthday party is panda-themed.

  
All the guests are required to wear panda hats or any animal hats to match the theme.

Soonyoung wanted it to be a princess-themed birthday party but seeing Jihoon super hands-on for the planning for the party made his heart soften so he just agreed with the other guy’s suggestion.

  
This guy, apparently, has an obsession with panda.

  
They strapped Soonji on her baby seat in the car. Then, Soonyoung went to the passenger seat. Jihoon will drive.

  
“Soonyoung, seatbelt.” Jihoon reminded, but the other was busy checking his phone, searching for possible things to buy.

  
“What...” Soonyoung was flustered when he felt Jihoon’s breath against his skin. They are a few inches away. Jihoon took his seatbelt and buckled it. He smiled seeing Soonyoung’s flustered face.

  
“For safety.” He said, but still didn’t go back to his original position.

  
“Uhh, Ji? You can go back to your...uhm...seat.” Soonyoung gulped.

  
Jihoon just smirked. He’s still enjoying the moment but complied.

Soonyoung felt like his heart would come out of his chest because of that unexpected moment. Lee Jihoon is still a flirt.

The biggest flirt.

  
And he’s still the idiot who falls for him every time. Whipped alert.

  
The drive going to the department store is filled with silence. Soonyoung was about to turn on the radio when he felt tingles of electricity when Jihoon reached for the radio at the same time.

  
They both coughed awkwardly. Jihoon composed himself and turned the radio on.

  
Soonyoung was thankful for what Jihoon did. Not until “Almost” by tamia played.

  
Jihoon, on the other hand, just gulped hearing the lyrics.

  
Soonyoung awkwardly laughed. The radio is certainly not helping at all, they both thought.

  
He was about to turn it off when he heard familiar voices after the song.

“Oh! It’s Seokmin and Seungkwan,” he said, excitedly. Jihoon flinched when he heard that familiar name.

Soonyoung was too preoccupied with the awkwardness between them, he didn’t even noticed the station.

“Yes, that’s ‘Almost’ by Tamia for all people out there who still hopes for their love to be reciprocated.” It’s Seungkwan who’s talking.

Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel his heart ache at those words. He’s definitely one of those.

  
Or so he thought.

  
“So, DJ DK, what do you think our one-sided lovers should do?”

  
Seokmin laughed. “I personally think they should find someone better. Someone who deserves them. I know it’s hard but...maybe, someone out there loves you too. The thing is you’re just too focused with that unrequited love. We just have to learn to look around, you know.” Seokmin advised.

  
Jihoon grimaced. “What nonsense is that?”

Soonyoung looked at him. Jihoon looked so pissed at that moment. “What do you mean?”

“If you love someone, fight for them. Finding someone new is nonsense. We can’t teach our hearts who to love.” Jihoon said to which Soonyoung just sighed.

  
“You know, sometimes, it’s hard to fight alone.” Soonyoung answered back. It’s what he’s been doing all this time. It just feels like running in circles.

  
“The real question is...what if you’re not alone.” Jihoon whispered but it’s enough for Soonyoung to hear.

  
He stared at Jihoon, wide-eyed. Is he talking about them or is it just nothing?

  
Soonyoung can only guess. Lee Jihoon is Lee Jihoon. When the other felt Soonyoung staring at him, he quickly changed the topic. “Oh, we’re here.”

  
Thankfully, Soonji is still sleeping on her baby seat when they arrived at the department store.

  
She just woke up when they unstrapped her. She’s really a happy and good baby.

  
They walked into the store and immediately went to the kids section.

  
They found a pool full of panda plushies. Jihoon excitedly ran towards there and indulged himself. His panda lover heart is happy.

  
Soonyoung smiled. He couldn’t help himself as he took a photo of Jihoon diving to the sea of panda plushies. He’s really cute.

  
He snapped a photo, with Soonji still on his other arm. The baby reached her arms forward. She wanted to dive with her dad too.

  
“Da~” She continuously said. Jihoon took her from Soonyoung to marvel at the pandas.

  
“I’m with two kids.” Soonyoung muttered to himself.

  
They bought two panda plushies, one for Jihoon and one for Soonji, and proceeded to the onesies.

  
It’s full of animal onesies: squirrel, bear, Pikachu, Stitch, dinosaur, sheep. It was really cute. Jihoon figured this must be where Wonwoo bought those onesies he gave to Soonji.

  
They finished choosing Soonji’s costume for her birthday party. They also bought matching panda hats.

  
Jihoon made a mental note to text all those invited to just buy other animal hats other than panda. He wanted Soonyoung and him to have this couple hats with Soonji.

  
They roamed around the department store some more after choosing Soonji’s birthday costume. When they got to the section full of dolls, Soonji pointed to that one particular doll on the top shelf.

  
Jihoon’s face fell when he realized he can’t reach it for his daughter. Soonyoung noticed it. He didn’t want to see Jihoon like this. Jihoon has always been insecure about his height. He hates top shelfs.

He was about to walk away when he heard Jihoon politely asking the dept store employee to reach that doll for them.

  
If it’s the old Jihoon, he would never do this. The old Lee Jihoon will never let his pride to be stepped on. He’ll most probably just walk away.

  
But this person in front of him, this is the new Jihoon now. Soonyoung smiled. Soonji changed him.

  
They lined up to pay. While waiting, a boy in front of them pointed at them and asked his mom, “Mom, why are there two daddies for her? It should be a mommy and daddy, right?”

  
His mom quickly covered her son’s mouth. She bowed to the couple and apologized.

  
“Chan, there’s no gender in love. You have to always remember that. They’re a beautiful family and it’s rude for you to say that to them.” The boy’s mom explained.

‘Beautiful family’

‘No gender in love’

  
The couple blushed at the woman’s words. It just..felt right.

  
After shopping, they went to Jollibee to eat. Soonyoung ordered a bucket of fried chicken and mashed potato for Soonji. He also made sure to order extra rice for Jihoon.

  
“How about your drinks, sir?”

“Cola and Sprite, please.” He answered.

  
He went back to their table. Jihoon is playing with Soonji who’s sitting on the baby seat.

  
When he saw the cola, his eyes sparkled. Soonyoung chuckled at his cuteness.

  
They started eating. Soonyoung noticed a grandma and a grandpa happily eating together. He couldn’t help but think of the future.

Of their future...

  
Jihoon saw the look Soonyoung is giving the two elders. “Do you think we can grow old just like them?”

  
Soonyoung was brought back to his senses when he heard Jihoon’s voice.

  
“Of course we’ll grow old, Ji. We’re not immortals.”

  
Jihoon shook his head. He covered Soonji’s ears before replying, “Idiot! I meant...grow old. Like together. The two of us.”

  
Soonyoung’s face reddened at the sudden cheesy word coming out from Jihoon.

  
He stared at the other. Jihoon’s ears all red as he just looked down at his food.

  
“I honestly don’t know, Ji.”

  
‘If you wanted me to grow old together with you, then yes.’ Soonyoung thought but he really doesn’t have the courage to say it out loud.

  
He noticed Jihoon’s shoulder slump. Is he perhaps...disappointed with his answer? Soonyoung wondered.

  
🐼🐼🐼

  
“Jihoon...Jihoon.” Soonyoung softly called the guy lying beside him.

  
Jihoon groaned but slowly opened his eyes.

  
“Ji, Cheol has been calling you several times now. I think it’s really urgent.” Soonyoung told the other as he handed the latter his phone.

  
Jihoon got up from their bed and quickly dialled Cheol’s number. “What the hell is his problem. It’s 1 in the morning.” He mumbled while Soonyoung watched him intently.

  
Jihoon swore if it’s another prank or whatever, Choi Seungcheol must be ready to face his wrath. No one messes with a sleeping Jihoon (except Soonji and Soonyoung, of course). Cheol must be thankful Soonji wasn’t awaken by the ringing of his phone.

  
It’s the third ring when the older answered.

“What the fu—Shit! Choi Seungcheol, are you crying?”

  
He wasn’t able to scold the older when he heard sobs from the other line.

“Ji, I’ll die alone.” Cheol’s voice is soft and there’s also a hint of being drunk.

  
Jihoon panicked. It’s not everyday you get to see Cheol like this. “Idiot! Where are you? Stay there. I’ll come and get you.” He frantically ended the call and looked for his wallet.

  
Whatever happened, it must be really bad for his best friend to be like that.

  
“What happened?” Soonyoung asked, worry evident in his eyes.

  
“I don’t know too. I’ll just go to him. Don’t wait for me. Just sleep, Soon.” He was about to exit their bedroom when he felt Soonyoung’s warm hands on his wrist.

  
“Wait, put on your hoodie. It’s cold.” The other guy gave him his pink-colored hoodie, his heart suddenly void of any coldness because of Soonyoung’s actions. He muttered a soft thanks before proceeding to the door.

  
Jihoon drove to their favorite bar. The one they frequent when they were younger (when he wants to find flings back then). There, he saw a wasted Seungcheol.

  
He walked towards his best friend, who’s head is on the bar counter. He reeked of alcohol.

“Idiot, what the hell are you doing?” He asked, full of concern.

  
When Cheol heard his voice, he suddenly perked up. He pinched both of Jihoon’s cheeks.

  
“Lee Jihoon, uri Jihoonie~ my best friend, my favorite person in this whole universe.” Sengcheil said, words slurred.

  
“Shut up! You told me yesterday, it’s Han and Jisoo, you liar.”

  
Seungcheol’s smile was replaced with a frown upon hearing those names.

  
Jihoon was about to ask him when Cheol started crying again.

  
“Jihoon, I’ll fucking die alone.” He repeatedly said.

  
“Stop crying! You’re so ugly when you cry. Just tell me what your problem is.” Jihoon demanded. He can’t take seeing Cheol cry.

  
He may not say it out loud but this guy is that one person he looks up to. He’s a strong guy. He admires how this man can handle problems and still carry that stupid smile on his face everytime.

  
Cheol gulped down that alcoholic drink in front of him. “I’m in love with those two.”

  
To say that Lee Jihoon is shocked is an understatement. His jaw dropped upon hearing those words from his best friend. “You what?”

  
“I fucking love Jeonghan and Jisoo.” Cheol repeated. “Both of them.”

  
“What are you— are you out of your mind? How can you love two people?”

  
“I don’t know. It just happened. I was actually thinking about this for some time now. I’m thinking who I really love. That maybe...I just like the company of the other. It’s been going on for days now. I’m so emotionally constipated, Ji.” Cheol put both of his palms on his face.

  
“And what’s this ‘you’d die alone’ bullshit you’re saying earlier?” Jihoon is so frustrated with Cheol but he’s going to hold it in...for now.

  
Cheol just stared blankly on the empty bottle of liquor in front of him.

 

“They like each other.”

  
Okay, all of this new information just shocked the hell out of Jihoon.

  
“It fucking hurts, Ji.”

  
He can’t help but sigh. Those two are his friends too and Cheol has no right to take away their happiness. “You are an idiot, Choi. If you just confessed earlier to one of them...”

  
Cheol snorted at what he said. “Shut up, Ji. You can’t even do that yourself.”

  
With those words being said, Jihoon just wants to punch drunk!Cheol straight on his face. “Hey! That’s below the belt.”

  
Cheol snuggled closer to him. Jihoon didn’t push him away. His idiot best friend needs comfort at that moment. He patted his back.

  
“It will be okay, cheol. Let’s just be happy for our two friends.”

  
“Can you marry me instead, Ji?” Cheol asked Jihoon all of a sudden.

  
That’s when he earned a smack on his head.

  
“Last time I checked, your name is Choi Seungcheol, not Kwon Soonyoung.”

  
“If there’s an idiot between us, it’s you, Jihoon. Go fucking propose to him already before it’s too late...before we both end up dying alone, dumdum.” Cheol told him before passing out.

  
True enough, his best friend’s words haunted Jihoon for the next days. He didn’t even realized it’s Soonji’s birthday tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheol...and jihoon...you’re both idiots smh


	7. happy birthday, lee soonji!

It’s finally Soonji’s big day. The couple was busy with the preparations. The team Jihoon’s mom rented to organize the party came early. The party starts at 3 in the afternoon.

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon were busy checking final details for their little panda’s day.

  
Soonji, on the other hand, is on Jeonghan’s arms. Jisoo was also there playing with her.

The trio is incomplete again (as expected) and Jihoon couldn’ do anything but sigh.

  
“Jihoon! Where’s Cheol? He’s still not replying to us.” Han asked him.

  
Jisoo agreed. “It’s been days, Jihoon. Is there a problem?”

  
The other guy didn’t know what to reply so he just shrugged. His two friends are really a couple now, inseparable since they confessed to each other.

  
He can’t help but wonder if he and Soonyoung will be like that too when the perfect time comes.

  
But what really is the perfect time for Lee Jihoon?

  
He knows he’s been dragging this on for too long but he can’t do anything. People don’t know how frustrated he is to not be able to hold Soonyoung’s hand whenever he wants to.

  
To not be able to feel his soft lips on his. To not be able to feel the other’s warmth when he’s cold at night. People around him are nagging him about it. But he’s Lee Jihoon and he has this habit of not listening to anyone once he set his mind into something.

  
Soonyoung, on the other hand, is just as idiot as the other one is. He’s been ignoring all his friends’ advice to just leave Jihoon and take Soonji with him.

He will never do that to Jihoon.

  
Seeing Jihoon’s eyes whenever he looks at Soonji is enough reason for him to stay.

  
Seungkwan has been telling him to stop his idiocy because to him, the other guy has no hope and they’ll grow old playing this stupid game called ‘we-have-a-daughter-but-no-strings-attached-hurray’ game when he thought of doing something.

  
Soonyoung thought he’ll be the one to propose to Jihoon.

  
It’s just a different case for these two (whoever will be the first one to propose).

  
Jihoon, knew all along (Soonyoung told him on the day he went to him to take responsibility plus that drunk incident) how the other feels for him.

  
While Soonyoung is still confused about the other’s feelings. Lee Jihoon is not the best in expressing his emotions. And when he does, Soonyoung can’t really tell if it meant anything or he’s just being a good dad to Soonji.

  
However, Soonyoung is determined to confess and propose to Jihoon no matter what.

 

For Soonji’s first birthday, they invited their families, some friends and some of Jihoon’s officemates with their kids.

  
It’s a panda-themed party and Jihoon is so hands-on with the preparations. A few more hours after, guests are starting to fill their house.

  
The guests are required to wear animal hats. Jihoon specifically added that they shouldn’t be wearing panda hats since that’d be for the three of them only. He stared fondly at Soonyoung wearing his panda hat and Soonji wearing her onesie.

  
“Why aren’t you wearing yours, Ji?” Soonyoung asked, pouting. “You’re the one who suggested this, remember?”

  
Jihoon’s ears got red. He really doesn’t like cute things but of course, he’ll wear it for Soonji. He was about to put it on his head when Soonyoung took it from his hand and placed it on his head.

  
“You’re too cute~” Soonyoung told him and he felt his cheeks blush because of that. Soonji reached out her arms asking to be carried by Jihoon, mumbling “da~ da~” repeatedly.

  
“Princess Panda, are you ready?”

  
Soonji squealed while clapping her little hands as if understanding what her daddy just said.

  
“Let’s go party~” Jihoon said while carrying Soonji in his arms. They were about to go outside to welcome the guests when Soonyoung felt warm hands intertwining with his.

  
It’s Jihoon’s hand.

It’s freaking Jihoon’s hand.

  
He almost squealed. Jihoon could see Soonyoung’s face blush. He can’t help but smile at his cuteness. “Soonie~ let’s go.”

  
They walked hand-in-hand towards the party area to greet Soonji’s guests.

  
It is not every day you get to see this couple with intertwined hands so when Han and Jisoo saw that, they squealed like teenagers and they wished Cheol is there too to witness that winning moment.

  
They really look like a family now, Soonyoung thought.

  
Soonyoung’s friends, Junhui and Minghao, came with large boxes of gifts for Soonji. They’re both wearing koala hats.

  
“Soonji~ Uncle Jun is here.” Soonji laughed at him and he can’t help but soften at that.

  
“Thanks for coming guys.” Soonyoung said.

  
“Anything for Soonji.” Minghao replied while playing with Soonji’s fingers.

  
“Where’s Wonwoo, by the way?” Soonyoung asked. He didn’t even notice Jihoon stiffen on his side.

“He just told us he’ll be late.”

  
Soonyoung nodded and told his two friends to find their seats. Soonyoung’s family came next. Soonji’s grandma hugged and kissed her nonstop.

  
“Soonji, Lola misses you so much. Your daddy doesn’t visit us very often.”

  
“Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs.Kwon, we’ll come by more often.” Jihoon reassured the two elders.

  
Soonyoung’s dad cleared his throat. He’s still not fully okay with Jihoon, to be honest. He can’t understand why they’re not married yet. But for the sake of Soonyoung and Jihoon, he’s not saying anything...for now.

  
Jihoon’s parents come rushing in next. they greeted Soonyoung’s parents and went straight to Soonji to play with her.

  
“Soonji, you have your Daddy’s eyes.” Jihoon’s mom commented.

Soonyoung’s parents objected. “I disagree with you, in-law. She has her Papsy’s 10:10 eyes.”

  
“But she has that mole under her eyes too just like Jihoon.”

  
“Her eyes are slanted just like Soonie.”

  
The couple just facepalmed at their mothers.

  
Seungkwan and his boyfriend, Hansol, in cow hats came too.

  
“Soonji~ may you never inherit your parent’s emotional constipation.” He whispered loud enough for Soonyoung and Jihoon to hear. He muttered a small “At least they’re not deaf.” comment and went away to find seats.

  
Seungcheol is still nowhere to be seen and Jihoon’s starting to be worried. He was about to call his best friend when a panda mascot entered.

  
“Did you hire a mascot, Ji?” Soonyoung asked. He shook his head and approached the mascot who tripped after a few steps.

  
The mascot’s head was removed and it revealed a Choi Seungcheol with bloodshot eyes. Jeonghan and Jisoo rushed to his side.

  
“Ya! What happened to you?” Jisoo asked.

Cheol just shrugged and diverted his attention to Soonji.

  
“Soonji~ your present is here.” He pointed to himself and Jihoon couldn’t believe it earned a giggle from Soonji. “Don’t facepalm, idiot. She clearly likes it.” Cheol told Soonji’s daddy.

  
Jihoon helped Cheol got up. Han and Jisoo went to him and asked him what’s wrong.

  
Jihoon tugged Soonyoung’s hand to exit from the scene and let his three friends talk.

  
The last ones to enter the party area are Jihoon’s two least favorite people: Seokmin and Wonwoo.

  
They entered, both looking fine as ever, both holding two large panda stuffed toy. They looked at each other, both shocked because they bought the same gifts.

  
What irked Jihoon the most is that thing on their heads: panda hats.

  
He gritted his teeth but nevertheless, smiled at the two guys when they approached them.

“Soonie, sorry I’m late. I went to the store to find this. I didn’t know the guy in front of me at the counter will be going here too.” Seokmin laughed awkwardly.

Wonwoo just smiled and kissed Soonji’s cheeks.

  
Soonyoung laughed at the coincidence. Jihoon just clenched his fist. He heard Seungkwan commenting, “You two look like suitors!” and jihoon started frowning. It didn’t go unnoticed to Cheol, Han and Jisoo.

  
So when Jihoon excused himself to go to the bathroom for an escape, they quickly followed him.

  
Jihoon felt heavy inside his chest. He never wants to be petty but what can he do? It’s what his heart feels. He was about to go back to the party when he saw three familiar figure outside.

  
“Let’s talk, Jihoon.” Jeonghan told him. “Until when are you planning to keep doing this? You’ve been dragging this on for too long now.” He added impatiently.

“You should realize by now, Soonyoung can’t wait for you forever.” Jisoo advised his friend.

  
Jihoon’s head is full of things at that moment. His heart knows he should do it. But his mind says otherwise. It’s not the right time.

  
He can’t lose Soonyoung and Soonji. He certainly can’t. So why does the idea of him and Soonyoung’s marriage makes him dizzy.

  
When Jihoon went back to the party area, and Soonyoung suddenly kneeled in front of him, Soonji still on his one arm, with a black velvet box with a shiny silver band in it, Jihoon’s breath hitched.

  
He didn’t even heard what Soonyoung is saying when everything went pitch black.


	8. finally (?)

Jihoon dreamt a beautiful dream. Soonyoung, Soonji and him by the seaside, walking hand in hand like a happy family would. Soonji was playing with the sand and they helped her build a castle.

It was a beautiful dream. A dream Jihoon wished he would never wake up.

  
Because as soon as he slowly opened his eyes, he heard one of Soonyoung’s friends not far away from him.

  
“I told you it’ll not go well, right? But you still pushed through with your stupid plan.”

  
Soonyoung looked down, not meeting his friend’s eyes. Another guy is on his side, patting his back. Jihoon heard Soonyoung’s sniffles. Is he crying?

  
“Don’t call my proposal stupid, Seungkwan. I did it for us.”

  
‘Us’.

Soonyoung did that for them but Jihoon ruined it. Perfect.

  
Jihoon pretended to be asleep. But his eyes betrayed him as a tear fell from it.

  
Why did he even pass out? One word. He only needed to say that one word. But, why did that happen?

  
To be very honest, Jihoon already planned the perfect proposal to Soonyoung a month after the latter gave birth to Soonji.

But things just...didn’t work out according to his plan.

  
Jihoon, as we all know by now, has so many insecurities. Too many, it’s enough to eat him whole. Too many, it made him chicken out. Too many, it made him choose the wrong path.

  
He grew up being spoon-fed with all his needs. He never really experienced that many hardships in life. He grew up thinking the world revolves around him. That’s how fucked up he is.

  
So, when one day, this man came to him saying he has to take responsibility for their child all of a sudden, his world turned upside down.

  
Thinking about how much of an asshole he is and suddenly, he’s gonna have his family of his own, he is clueless about everything.

  
All of the wrongdoings he has done in the past, it all came back to his mind.

  
Jihoon loves Soonyoung. He loves him too much. If there’s one thing he’d want to do for the rest of his life, it’s to wake up next to him until their hair turns grey.

But...he’s afraid.

  
‘Do I really deserve him?’

‘Am I really worth it?’

‘I’m worthless.’

‘You are a good-for-nothing, bastard.’

‘Besides being the son of the CEO, what are you, Lee Jihoon? Nothing. You’re just that.’

‘You’ll never make them happy.’

These thoughts are clouding his mind for a year now.

And so, the thoughts of building a perfect family with Soonyoung seems so close yet...so faraway.

  
The situation earlier made it worse. Soonyoung was the one who proposed to him. It didn’t feel right. He should be the one kneeling. Soonyoung deserves that. Soonyoung deserves everything.

He felt someone sat on the bed. It’s Soonyoung. He dismissed his friends and probably bid goodbye to Soonji’s guests.

See, Jihoon ruined his daughter’s party too. He’s worthless, he thought.

He felt Soonyoung’s hand on top of his.

  
“Jihoon, what are we?”

  
He heard soft sobs and he just want to get up and kiss those tears away. But he’s Lee Jihoon.

  
And just like always, he did nothing.

  
Fuck right timings. Fuck his fucked up mind.

  
Soonyoung was about to let go of Jihoon’s hand when he felt a squeeze.

His eyes widened when he saw Jihoon looking at him. He quickly wiped his tears and faked a smile.

  
“Ji, you’re awake now? The doctor said it’s fatigue...” He was caught off guard when the other guy pulled him into a hug.

  
“I’m sorry, Soonyoung.”

  
Is that a no?

Is that a rejection?

 

Instead of an answer, Jihoon just hugged him tighter. “I’m sorry, Soonyoung,” he repeated.

‘Just wait for me some more, Soonie.’ He wanted to add but kept his mouth shut.

  
The following week, Soonyoung went back to being a radio station DJ together with Seungkwan and Seokmin.

  
They followed their routine. No one really said anything about the incident on Soonji’s birthday. But Jihoon’s sure everyone hates him for what happened.

When they drop off Soonji on his parent’s house that monday, his mom didn’t talk to him. She pretended like he’s nonexistent when he told her they’ll be dropping by to get Soonji at 8 pm.

  
Same goes when he dropped Soonyoung off at the radio station. Seungkwan and Seokmin was waiting for Soonyoung. And when they saw him, he felt daggers shooting from Seungkwan’s eyes.

Seokmin just shook his head.

The worst reaction would be from Jihoon’s friends when he visited them on their office at lunch.

  
He was welcomed by Jeonghan, punching him straight on the face.

“We know you’re an idiot, Jihoon. But we never thought you’ll be on that level of stupid.”

  
Jisoo added, “In this house, we don’t tolerate a level 99 type of noob, Lee Jihoon.”

Cheol smiled at him sympathetically and helped him get up.

  
Jihoon averted his gaze and whispered. “I just want to be the one to do that.”

  
“What? We can’t hear you.” Jeonghan demanded, still fuming with anger.

Jihoon started crying. “I just want to wait for the perfect time to propose to Soonyoung.”

  
“When is the perfect time? When Soonyoung is already tired of waiting for you?” Jisoo asked. Those words pierced through Jihoon’s heart like thousand knives.

  
Jihoon’s tears continued streaming down his face. Cheol just looked at his friend, his heart hurts too.

  
“When I’m already that person Soonyoung and Soonji can be proud of.”

The trio can’t help but soften when they heard that. Jisoo walked towards Jihoon and hugged him.

“Jihoon...”

Cheol patted his back. Jeonghan can’t help but feel guilty about the punch earlier.

  
“I’m a worthless person. I keep on disappointing everyone I love.”

  
“Jihoon, we know you have doubts and insecurities. But...sometimes, we don’t need to be ‘perfect’ because we have our own definition of perfect. And as for you, we’re more than sure, you’re already perfect in Soonyoung’s eyes. He wouldn’t want you any other way.” Jeonghan assured Jihoon.

  
“Han is right, Ji. Don’t you realized that when he beat you to it and he’s the one that proposed to you?” Jisoo said, still hugging Jihoon.

  
Jihoon broke the hug and wiped his tears. “But...”

  
“No buts, idiot. If you don’t want me to punch you again, let’s go find a ring for you, lover boy.” Jeonghan commanded.

“W-wait, are you gonna make me do it tonight?” Jihoon’s eyes widened.

  
Cheol ruffled his hair. “Yeah, you’re gonna get the D tonight.” He snickered.

  
Poor boy earned a smack from Jeonghan and he reasoned out, “It’s D for ‘date’ you greenminded!”

  
“But it’d look— I’m not prepared...”

  
“Shut up! We know you already planned this a year ago.” Jeonghan shouted that made Jihoon cower in fear.

  
It’s true, actually. He already planned for this a year ago. He just needed a ring and a restaurant reservation.

  
Jeonghan smiled at Jihoon. “Now, are you gonna do it or do it? Soonyoung has waited enough.”

  
He closed his eyes and answered. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

  
🐼🐼🐼

  
Soonyoung was welcomed by the whole radio station. They were all happy he’s finally back.

He occasionally looks at his phone, worried about Soonji. It’s the first time they’ll gonna be separated for the entire day. He’s worried Soonji might miss him.

  
“Are you worried about Soonji?” Seokmin took a seat beside him. It’s thirty minutes before their air-time.

  
Soonyoung nodded. “I miss her too. I wonder if she’s doing fine.”

“Daddy instincts?” The other playfully asked.

Soonyoung chuckled. Daddy instinct it is.

  
“Are you okay now, Soonie?” his friend asked, warily.

  
“I’m trying to, Seokmin.” He forced to give the other a smile.

  
“I know everything’s gonna be alright.”

  
“I don’t know. I seriously don’t know.” Soonyoung leaned on the station’s couch and put his one arm on his forehead. “What if...I’m the only one who wanted this? What if...Jihoon...” He stopped midway. He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

  
It hurts so much.

  
“Don’t be discouraged, Soonie. I’m very sure Jihoon loves you too. Don’t you see him gritting his teeth every time he sees me?” Seokmin laughed to lighten the atmosphere. “Don’t be discouraged with Kwan’s words. You know he’s just overprotective of you.”

  
“I’m tired, Seokmin.” Soonyoung said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

  
Seokmin patted him on his shoulders. “Soonie, no matter what you do, just always know that we’re here. We’ll support you no matter what. I’m gonna go kick Jihoon’s ass if you want me to.”

Soonyoung finally laughed at that, mumbling a soft “Please, don’t. Jihoon has nice ass, you know.” making sure Seokmin didn’t hear it because they were called to prepare for their segment.

  
But really, Soonyoung is tired. He’s been waiting long enough. He’s been holding on for god knows how long now.

At the back of his mind, he thought, maybe it’s time to finally stop.

To finally let Jihoon go.

  
When their segment ended, Soonyoung looked at his phone and found a message from Jihoon.

  
‘Let’s meet later. I have something to say.’

  
Soonyoung’s heart beat so fast upon reading his message. What is he going to say? Soonyoung thought.

  
Whatever it is, Soonyoung felt something weird inside his chest and he can’t figure out if it’s good or bad.

 

He just replied a short ‘okay’ before going back to work. He hoped and prayed it’s not something serious.

 

What do you mean it’s not something serious, Soonyoung?

 

It’s been two hours now and Jihoon is still stuck on this jewelry store. He can’t choose what ring should he buy for his dear Soonyoung.

Jeonghan tapped his foot impatiently. “I swear to god if you mess this up again Lee Jihoon, I don’t care if Soonyoung becomes a single parent, I’ll skin you alive and will bathe you in salt-calamansi solution.” He warned that made Jihoon and his two other friends gulp.

  
Jeonghan is an angel but he doesn’t tolerate any idiocy.

  
Jihoon has been thinking if he’ll get the one with a diamond one or that one with an ‘H’ engraved on it.

  
“Why that ‘H’ tho?” Jisoo curiously asked.

  
Jihoon scratched his nape as he answered, “It means home.”

  
Cheol just smiled obnoxiously again as he nudged Jihoon that made the other guy glare at him. “Didn’t know you have that cheesiness in you, Ji.”

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes at his best friend.

  
“We already reserved the whole restaurant by the way.” Cheol informed him.

  
“What?” Jihoon’s jaw dropped. “I— you know, my credit card’s still...”

  
Jisoo just smiled at him. Cheol slung his arm around Jihoon’s neck. “Don’t worry, lover boy. This is our gift for you. You can pay us back when you get back to being your company’s heir.”

  
He felt like tearing up. Why is he blessed with these people? He doesn’t deserve them.

  
“Before you tear up, just make sure you’ll do good later or else, we’re going to put 60% interest on that, okay?” Jisoo jokingly told him.

  
“Thank you guys, really. I don’t...”

  
“Stop with those ‘I don’t deserve you’ bullshits, Lee Jihoon. You are a good friend so you deserve us. We make mistakes, yes, we’re just human. And some people are meant to stay even if the whole world let you down.” Jeonghan reassured him. “Now, have you chosen the ring yet?”

  
Jihoon nodded and asked the lady for assistance.

  
“This one with the ‘H’, please.”

  
Because Soonyoung is his home.

  
Jihoon happily took the velvet box containing the ring. He already texted Soonyoung. He also told his mom that they’ll be late on picking Soonji up.

  
This is gonna be a long night.

  
🐼🐼🐼

  
It’s raining heavily outside when Soonyoung went out of the radio station.

  
“Oh, shoot. I didn’t bring any umbrella.” Seokmin and Seungkwan both went home early that day so he got no choice but to wait for Jihoon.

  
He was about to call the other guy when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulders.

  
He looked up from his phone. He was surprised to see the guy in front of him.

“Wonwoo?”

  
🐼🐼🐼

 

Jihoon, on the other hand, bid his friends goodbye. His heart is beating so fast as he tried to think of words to say when he kneels in front of Soonyoung later but his mind is just blank.

  
“Why is it raining heavily all of a sudden?” He commented.

  
Jihoon took the umbrella from the backseat. He also bought flowers. He put the velvet box on his pocket and fixed his hair on the mirror.

  
He inhaled and exhaled, “You can do it, Lee Jihoon.”

  
Jihoon decided to walk to the radio station since the restaurant is just near there.

  
He walked to the station with butterflies on his stomach. He’s feeling giddy and excited to finally do the thing he should’ve done a year ago.

  
He was about to turn right to enter the station’s gate when he saw two familiar figures.

  
His breath hitched when he saw the permed hair guy hug the other tightly.

But his heart almost stopped beating when he saw the other guy return the hug with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i updated just now...im currently working on another au in twt~ uwu btw, i think 2-3 chapters left?


	9. constipation who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞🔞🔞

Jihoon stood there, frozen. He felt a sudden pang on his chest as he watched Soonyoung and Wonwoo in each other’s arms.

It’s a beautiful view, but not for Lee Jihoon. The flowers dropped to the floor. Jihoon’s heart is so heavy with thousands of needles piercing through it.

He should walk away.

These are the only thoughts running through his mind.

He clenched his fists, knuckles already turning into white. It hurts. It hurts to see Soonyoung in another man’s arms.

The umbrella he’s also holding earlier fell on the wet cement as he started walking.

His mind is telling him to walk away from the scene but his heart says otherwise. So, he started walking towards the two familiar figures embracing each other.

The heavy rain is pouring on him and started ruining his suit but it’s the least of his concern at that moment.

  
This time, he won’t esape.

A few steps and he reached the two guys. Soonyoung saw him and his eyes widened.

Jihoon didn’t wait for Wonwoo to know his presence. He immediately gripped Soonyoung’s wrist and took him away from the other’s hold.

  
Soonyoung just watched Jihoon’s back take him away, his mind not processing anything right now. He heard Wonwoo’s calls but it’s oddly faint.

He didn’t know if it’s because of the heavy rain or because of the loud beating of his heart on his chest.

  
They were a bit far from the radio station when he tried to escape Jihoon’s grip. They’re both dripping wet because of the rain pouring on them.

  
“Jihoon! What are you doing?” Soonyoung asked the other.

When Jihoon faced him, he expected his usual nonchalant expression but this time, his eyes is full of dark aura, expression unreadable.

  
“Why are you suddenly dragging me out of the blue? And it’s raining, for God’s sake, we’re gonna get sick...”

  
He trailed off because he got scared of Jihoon’s aura. It’s certainly dark. “I-If you have nothing to say, I’ll just go say goodbye to...”

This time, he was cut off by Jihoon. “I don’t want you caring about other guys.”

  
“W-what?”

  
“I don’t want you seeing other guys. I don’t want you smiling at them. I don’t want you laughing because of them. I don’t want you hugging them. Not even Seokmin or Wonwoo.” Jihoon said, his voice firm.

  
Soonyoung is puzzled. Why is he suddenly telling him this? “What nonsense are you talking about, Jihoon? They’re my friends!” He shouted because he’s mad. This guy in front of him is suddenly telling him not to care about his friends.

  
“I don’t fucking care. I just...” Jihoon suddenly felt like all the words he’s been wanting to let out has been swallowed. He averted his gaze and looked down to his shoes.

  
Soonyoung just scoffed. “You just what, Jihoon? Why are you suddenly acting like a jealous boyfriend?” He let out a bitter laugh. “Now that we’re on it, let me just ask you something.”

  
Jihoon knew what Soonyoung is about to ask but he’s still startled when he heard it from the other’s lips.

  
“What the fuck are we?!” Soonyoung bit his lower lip, not wanting his tears to fall down. Not in front of the man who’s the sole reason he’s hurting right now.

  
“More than one year, Jihoon. For more than a year, I felt like I’m walking on thin ice. It felt like I’m running in circles.” Soonyoung’s attempt to stop the tears failing miserably.

  
“Jihoon, I love you. I love you so much it fucking hurts. You don’t know how much I want for us to be a ‘real’ family with Soonji...but we’ve been playing house for so long now.” Soonyoung sobbed harder, raindrops mixing with his own tears.

  
“I decided to take the matter in my own hands. Even with all the discouragements I got from my friends, I still proposed to you.” He let out a bitter laugh again. “And you answered me with that vague ‘I’m sorry’ I don’t even know the meaning of.”

  
“I get it, Jihoon. I get it that you’re Lee Jihoon. So I didn’t dare ask you and I just pretended...” His voice trailed off. “I fucking pretended I’m alright. And here you are again, acting like a jealous boyfriend...”

  
“But I’m really jealous!”

  
Soonyoung didn’t expect him to answer. His heart is wavering but no, he needs to let this all out before it eats him up inside.

“And then what? You’re jealous then what?”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s eyes. “I...”

  
“You know what? Stop giving me false hopes and mixed signals. I’m tired. I’m so fucking tired.” Soonyoung tried regaining his composure, his clothes now starting to feel heavy as the rain get heavier too. “I know this is what you want so I’m just giving this to you.”

  
Jihoon looked at Soonyounh whose eyes is unreadable. He felt his heart breaking into tiny million pieces.

  
“Remember that one bet we made about Soonji’s first word?”

  
Jihoon’s eyes widened when he realized what Soonyoung meant by that.

  
“Grant my wish, Jihoon. Please, let me go.”

  
Soonyoung wiped his tears and turned his back as he started walking away. He hugged his own arms, feeling cold, both literally and metaphorically.

  
“Soonyoung, don’t look back. Don’t look back.” He told himself repeatedly.

He’s secretly counting the steps and deep in his heart, he’s still waiting for Jihoon to go after him.

  
He started losing hope when he suddenly felt someone hug him from behind.

Jihoon hugged Soonyoung by the waist so tightly, like his whole life depends on it.

  
It’s now or never, Lee Jihoon. He constantly reminded himself.

  
“Grant my wish too, Soonyoung.”

He let go of Soonyoung and made the latter face him. He wiped the tears from the other’s face.

  
“Grant my wish and stay with me.”

  
Jihoon tiptoed and put his hand on Soonyoung’s nape to pull the other into a kiss.

  
Soonyoung’s mind can’t process what’s happening right now. It took him a few moments before it occurred to him that Jihoon is kissing him.

  
Lee Jihoon is kissing him.

  
He put his hands on the other’s waist and returned the kiss.

It’s a long, passionate kiss, full of love, full of longing. A kiss that is long due.

  
The most magical kiss under the ‘heavy rain’ with only the warmth of their hearts to shield them from the cold.

  
When they parted, noses touching, Soonyoung shyly averted his gaze.

“It’s....our first kiss after we had Soonji.” He told Jihoon.

  
The other just giggled. “It’s actually our second.” Before Soonyoung can ask more questions, he captured the other into a kiss again.

  
They parted again, breathing heavily.

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, can I get a reservation of your kisses?” Jihoon asked as he went down in one knee. He fished the velvet box that’s almost forgotten in his pocket. He looked up at Soonyoung whose mouth is slightly parted, tears streaming down his cheeks.

  
“It’s actually not what I originally planned.” Jihoon shook his head and laughed. “I’m the most imperfect person. I have insecurities. I’m so fucked up, I’m an asshole...I’m an...”

  
“Stop with those bullshits and just ask me, you idiot!” Soonyoung cut him off. “No matter what you say you’re already perfect man to me.”

  
Jihoon couldn’t help but blush. But nevertheless, continued what he’s going to say.

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, will you marry me?”

  
“Idiot. Took you long enough.” Soonyoung said, crying again. But this time because of too much happiness.

  
“Yes, Lee Jihoon. I will marry you.”

 

Jihoon wiped his own tears as he slipped the silver band on Soonyoung’s finger, eyes forming crescents. He’s the happiest man alive at that moment.

  
Fuck restaurant reservations.

Fuck that violinist Jihoon’s friends hired.

  
This moment is just...perfect. The sound of the rain perfectly matches the rhythm of their hearts loudly beating from their chest.

  
Soonyoung pulled the other up and captured Jihoon in his arms.

  
“I love you.” He whispered as he snuggled on the crook of Jihoon’s neck.

  
“I know...and I love you too.”

  
They stayed like that for god knows how long not caring about the colds and flu they might get.

  
Because at that particular rainy night, Soonji’s parents are finally engaged.

  
🐼🐼🐼

 

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung walked, their hands intertwined, to the parking lot where Jihoon left his car. They’re both dripping wet from the rain but who cares. It’s still raining but it’s not as heavy as earlier.

  
Jihoon rubbed Soonyoung’s hand with his thumb drawing soothing circles on it. The other guy couldn’t help but smile at the sweet gesture.

  
They went to a 24/7 convenience store and bought some towels to at least dry themselves to not ruin the car seats. Jihoon mumbled something like his dad would kill him and they immediately remembered Soonji.

  
They hurried to the parking lot. Luckily, Jihoon left his phone inside the car. Soonyoung’s phone is already dead because it got drenched with him under the rain.

  
When they reached Jihoon’s car, he immediately grabbed his phone only to find calls and messages from his friends and his mom. Jihoon’s mom texted him to just pick up Soonji tomorrow because the baby is now sleeping soundly at her grandparent’s house.

  
The couple both sighed in relief.

  
“Let’s go home?” Soonyoung asked to which Jihoon just nodded. He put his one hand on the steering wheel and the other on top of Soonyoung’s hand. The latter gladly intertwined their hands.

  
The drive to their home is quiet, but not awkward. It’s the comfortable type of silence.

  
They walked hand in hand towards their house. Soonyoung went to their bedroom and rummaged their closet for towels and dry clothes. He grabbed Jihoon’s wrist and guided him to their bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I don’t want my fiance getting sick.”

  
Jihoon gulped nervously. It’s the first time that they’re both left alone in their house after Soonyoung gave birth to Soonji.

  
Soonyoung, hair still wet from the rain, offering to help him wash up, is certainly not helping with the internal tension he’s feeling at that moment.

  
The other put the towel on Jihoon’s head and used it to dry his hair. Jihoon closed his eyes and scrunched his face cutely.

  
“Stop being cute, Ji. It doesn’t suit the atmosphere, you know.” Soonyoung awkwardly laughed.

  
Jihoon couldn’t stop looking at him. It’s not the first time he stared at his partner’s face but he couldn’t help but look at how Soonyoung’s lips twitched upward when he laughs. Soonyoung licked his lips nervously. Jihoon didn’t fail to notice that.

  
He wondered how Soonyoung’s tongue would feel inside his mouth. He’s trying so hard to hold back the urge to claim the other’s lips.

  
Jihoon unconsciously licked his own lips while staring at Soonyoung’s . He froze when he saw Soonyoung looking at him too.

  
The next thing he knew, Soonyoung is already pinning him against their bathroom wall. The taller guy captured the other’s lips hungrily, teeth clashing.

  
Jihoon, on the other hand tried keeping up with the other’s pace with both of his hands on top of his head, tied between Soonyoung’s grasp.

 

Soonyoung dragged Jihoon towards their bedroom, lips not parting. They pulled away when they reached their bed as Soonyoung fell on top of Jihoon. He caressed the other’s face, memorizing his other half’s features as if he doesn’t see this everyday.

  
Jihoon pulled Soonyoung in for another kiss, whispering soft “I love you’s” in between.

  
“Make love to me.” He whispered on Soonyoung’s ears.

  
It was their second time doing this. The first time was when they were just flings. But now, they’re doing this with an engagement ring wrapped around Soonyoung’s finger and with feelings they both knew are reciprocated.

  
Soonyoung leaned down to meet Jihoon’s lips again. He carefully fidgeted with the other’s still wet clothes and peeled it off from the other’s body.

  
Jihoon’s skin is milky white. Soonyoung couldn’t help but admire the man in front of him.

  
“God, Jihoon. You’re so beautiful.” He whispered to the other’s ears before proceeding to leave heated kisses all over Jihoon’s neck. “I can’t believe you’re mine now.” Soonyoung kissed Jihoon again. “All mine.”

  
When he reached the half-naked boy’s chest, he sucked the other’s nipples gently, earning lewd noises from Jihoon who couldn’t do anything but to squirm under his fiance.

  
Soonyoung licked Jihoon’s nipple piercing. “I still don’t understand why you did this on your nips, Ji.” He said.

 

Jihoon just chuckled, “I lost a bet, okay?” Soonyoung continued attacking Jihoon’s nipples.

  
He ran his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides as he trailed soft kisses on the other’s abdomen. Jihoon’s cheeks were red, burning from all the pleasure. He’s biting his lower lip to fight back the moan from escaping his lips.

  
But when Soonyoung started licking his navel, he failed miserably when a moan coming from his own mouth escaped. Soonyoung smirked seeing all this reactions from Jihoon.

 

“Didn’t know you could be this good doing that, Soonyoung.” Jihoon managed to say after the lewd noise he just made.

  
Soonyoung traced the outline of Jihoon’s pants. His hand landed on the other’s belt.  
He quickly unbuckled it, unzipped the wet pants and started pulling it off of Jihoon’s thighs.

  
He moved his hands down the other’s ass. God, it’s Lee Jihoon’s ass, Soonyoung’s favorite part of his fiance’s body.

  
Soonyoung gripped Jihoon’s gorgeous butt cheeks and massaged it making the guy moan.

  
While his hands took its sweet time to work on Jihoon’s butt, his mouth started leaving soft kisses on the other’s inner thighs.

  
Jihoon squirmed on the sudden action. He shuddered in anticipation. His dick already hard and craving for attention.

  
“Soonyoung...please.” Jihoon pleaded the taller guy. The latter quickly understood what Jihoon wanted and abruptly stopped attacking his butt.

  
Jihoon watched Soonyoung grip his cock. He couldn’t fight back the loud moan that escaped when Soonyoung started pumping it.

  
“Oh fuck...Soonyoung.” Jihoon cried out, hands gripping the bed sheet tightly. He begged the other to fasten his pace to which the other gladly complied. The action sent thousand bolts of pleasure to his spine. Jihoon gasped loudly with his grip on the sheets tighter.

  
Soonyoung admired the ecstatic reaction from his fiance’s face. Jihoon’s head tilted backwards and him being a moaning mess caused a sudden rush of blood to Soonyoung’s cock, patiently waiting to be freed from the piece of clothing still restraining it.

  
Jihoon reached for Soonyoung’s groin and started palming the other’s dick. He smirked when he heard Soonyoung’s throat emit those lewd noises and gripped his cock even tighter.

  
“Jihoon, touch me...properly.” Soonyoung pleaded, his tone impatient.

  
The other chuckled a bit before reaching out for Soonyoung’s pants and getting rid of it, leaving it discarded with all the other clothes on the floor.

  
He also took off Soonyoung’s shirt. Jihoon started stroking Soonyoung’s dick, his pace slow at first then gradually fasten when he saw his fiance close his eyes, his mouth slightly parted.

  
He captured Soonyoung’s lips again with his as they shared a passionate, needy kiss.

  
Jihoon broke the kiss and lowered himself, until he was eye-level with Soonyoung’s dick. He looked at his lover’s eyes. Soonyoung pleaded and jihoon put himself into action as he put his head between the other’s thighs.

  
Soonyoung’s breath hitched when he felt Jihoon leave wet trails on his shaft, pre-cum leaking from Soonyoung’s cockhead.

  
Jihoon opened his mouth and wrapped it around the leaking cockhead, tasting the bitter cum oozing from Soonyoung’s member.

  
Soonyoung’s breathing intensified with the action, his back arched off the bed.

  
He carded his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, pulling it lightly when the other started bobbing his head over the other’s length.

  
Soonyoung’s reaction was priceless as he started bucking his hips upward. He became a moaning mess. His hands were holding Jihoon’s head as he started face-fucking the other.

  
Jihoon stopped abruptly, earning a displeasured grunt from the other. Before he could ask what’s wrong, Jihoon whispered a soft, “I...want you inside of me...”

  
Soonyoung was slightly taken aback because he didn’t expect Jihoon to be the one to request that.

 

“Are you sure about this, Jihoon?” He carefully asked as he continued attacking the other’s now swollen lips.

  
Both of them panted heavily as Jihoon just hummed in response and Soonyoung pushed him lightly off the bed, not breaking the kiss.

  
Soonyoung sucked Jihoon’s bottom lip. The latter just giggled in response. “You haven’t changed, Jihoon. You still giggle between kisses.”

  
“You haven’t changed, Soonyoung. You’re still as pleasurable as ever.” Jihoon answered that made the other snort before muttering a soft, “flirt.”

  
Soonyoung reached for the lube and condom placed in the left bedside table drawer.

  
Jihoon pretended to be shocked and Soonyoung teased him about self-control for more than a year while pouring that sticky substance on his fingers.

  
Jihoon replied, “Fuck self-control. I have lube and condom hidden on the right bedside drawer, too.”

  
Soonyoung started circling Jihoon’s entrance that made the other jump in surprise. It’s been long since the last time they did this so they’re both nervous. Add the fact that they changed positions this time.

  
Soonyoung played with Jihoon’s hole while distracting each other by kissing. Jihoon playfully ran his tongue over Soonyoung’s lips. He was focused on attacking the other with his lips when he felt Soonyoung slide a finger inside his hole.

  
Jihoon gasped when he felt the finger move inside of him in fast pace. Soonyoung didn’t waste time and slid another inside Jihoon’s earning a moan from the other. He could see tears forming from Jihoon’s eyes so he brushed his lips on the other again for distraction.

He repeated the action. Jihoon felt the need to be penetrated by the real thing and so, he pleaded the other to put the real thing already inside of him. Soonyoung quickly removed his fingers and applied more lube on his erection.

  
Jihoon stared at Soonyoung, admiring the other’s beauty with hooded eyes. The other made him spread his legs apart as he pushed his dick inside Jihoon’s tight hole.

  
Jihoon felt that uncomfortable sting but Soonyoung relieved it by stroking the other’s cock with so much pleasure.

  
“Soonyoung, please...move.”

It didn’t take long before Soonyoung put himself into action and immediately pulled out but swiftly went in again. He repeated this actions and got Jihoon screaming in so much pleasure.

Soonyoung increased his speed with Jihoon’s moans getting louder every stroke. The taller guy maintained that quick pace, sending them both over the edge.

  
Jihoon cried out in pleasure when he felt Soonyoung’s member rub against his g-spot.

  
He shuddered at the sensation. Soonyoung continued what he’s doing repeatedly hitting the spot that’s making Jihoon a moaning mess in front of him.

  
A few moments later, Jihoon let out a very sinful noise as he came all over his tummy.

Soonyoung followed shortly after, coming inside the tightness of Jihoon’s ass.

  
Soonyoung pulled his dick off of Jihoon and settled between the other guy. He booped Jihoon’s nose before kissing him and whispering that soft “I love you.” before intertwining their fingers.

  
He kissed jihoon on his temples. Jihoon softly caressed the scar on Soonyoung’s stomach.

  
“I might have never get to tell you this but I’m thankful you’re Soonji’s other daddy, Soonyoung.” Jihoon said, still running his fingers through the scar.

  
“I wouldn’t want it any other way too.” Soonyoung said while kissing Jihoon’s hair.

  
“Can I ask you something?” Soonyoung hummed in response. “Why did I see Wonwoo hugging you earlier?”

  
Soonyoung just chuckled. “You know what, I should thank Wonwoo later.” He joked that earned a glare from Jihoon. “Jealous marshmallow. Wonwoo came to me and told me that he’s finally getting married. Mingyu proposed to him already.”

Jihoon felt guilty. It’s a relief he didn’t punch Wonwoo earlier. He cleared his throat. “But why is he hugging you? There’s no need for a hug, you know.” He pouted.

Soonyoung leaned down to kiss the pout away. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

Jihoon huffed. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier that Wonwoo already has a boyfriend. I misunderstood his gestures.”

  
Soonyoung just laughed at the still pouty Jihoon. “You don’t even want me to mention Wonwoo in front of you so how could I?”

  
Jihoon admit to that. Whenever Soonyoung talks about Wonwoo or Seokmin, he’s quick to change the topic. “That’s because I thought Seokmin and Wonwoo likes you!”

Soonyoung burst out laughing. “Say what? Why would you even think that Seokmin likes me?”

  
“Don’t you see the look in his eyes whenever he stares at you?” Jihoon cried out.

Soonyoung shook his head, then cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and made the other face him. “Sorry, I’m busy looking at you, that’s why I didn’t get to see the look other people is giving me.”

  
And with that, Jihoon’s face turned as red as tomato, his flustered face quite a view Soonyoung is enjoying.

“Why are you so good with words? I wish Soonji take that after you.”

  
He looked at Soonyoung, then kissed the back of the other’s hand.

  
“Didn’t know an engaged Jihoon would be this sweet. If I had known, I would have proposed to you last year before I give birth to Soonji.” Soonyoung chuckled.

  
“Shut up. How would you even kneel down with one knee with your tummy as big as those watermelons I bought you when you’re craving.” They both giggled at the memory.

  
“Speaking of proposal, what’s with the letter ‘H’, Ji?” Soonyoung finally asked. he’s been meaning to ask the other what’s the meaning behind it since earlier but the happenings in this room just made him forget about it.

  
Jihoon is playing with his ring finger. “It’s for ‘home’.” He answered shortly. Soonyoung stared at him in awe.

  
“Because you’re my home, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung’s heart did several backflips because of that. He pulled Jihoon closer to him.

  
“Where did you even learn to be this poetic? You’re giving me heart attacks.”

  
“I actually planned for this a year ago. But my insecurities just...”

  
Soonyoung didn’t let him finish. He shut him up with a quick peck on his lips. “I’ll shut you up with this lips of mine every time you talk about that insecurities of yours and how you’re imperfect that you don’t deserve us.”

  
Jihoon grinned, “If that’s what I’ll get for talking about my damn insecurities then I’ll talk about it everyday.” Jihoon joked to which Soonyoung just sighed.

  
“I’m serious, Jihoon. You’re perfect in my eyes. I don’t want you to think that you don’t deserve Soonji and I. You’re perfect for us. Always remember that.”

  
Soonyoung has always been good with words. What he said just made Jihoon’s heart warm, all of his doubts washed away.

  
He looked up and kissed Soonyoung on his lips. This time, a soft, chaste kiss.

  
“Let’s sleep, love. We have many things to do tomorrow.”

  
The couple drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, their hearts full of warmth.

They didn’t even noticed the box of condom left untouched on the floor together with all the clothes discarded because of what they did earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i tried hhhh


	10. two lines

Jihoon woke up to the loud banging at their front door. He lazily opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful view.

He’s snuggled on Soonyoung’s bare chest. His even breathing a sign that he’s still sleeping. Soonyoung’s one arm is draped over his body.

  
Jihoon can watch Soonyoung the whole day and he’ll never get tired. But the loud banging on their door continued and he’s trying not to curse at whoever is at their front door this early in the morning.

  
He gently removed Soonyoung’s arm on his stomach. He doesn’t want to wake up the other.

  
He went to their closet to get some clothes. Jihoon looked at the mirror to check his appearance and gasped when he saw purplish marks on his neck and collarbones.

  
“Soonyoung...” He smiled remembering the event last night.

  
He was once again lost in his thoughts when the loud knocking continued.

“I swear to god if it’s not something important, I’ll punch whoever is that person ruining my morning.” Jihoon muttered while walking towards the door.

  
He hastily opened the door and it revealed Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, with no amusement on their faces.

  
‘Oh shit’, Jihoon thought. He completely forgot about them.

  
He was about to explain himself when Jeonghan suddenly pulled his one ear and dragged him inside his own house.

  
“Lee Jihoon, what did I tell you about messing up your proposal? I clearly told you I’ll skin you alive and bathe you in salt-calamansi solution, right?” Jeonghan said, his voice calm but dark.

Jihoon closed his eyes, begging the other to let go of his ear. “Han! Stop!”

  
He looked at his two other friends. Both of them just stood there watching Jeonghan torment his poor ear. “Ya! Aren’t you going to stop him? I can explain...”

  
Jisoo shook his head. “Jihoon, what kind of explanation are you going to tell us? The restaurant called us...”

  
“Jihoon, love...who’s that?” Perfect timing. Soonyoung went out of their bedroom, with only his boxers on, yawning, eyes still half-closed.

  
Jihoon and his three friends’ jaws dropped open.

  
Jihoon immediately ran to Soonyoung and pushed the clueless guy towards their room, ears still red.

  
“Soonyoung, wear something. My friends are here. I don’t want anyone seeing your body.” Jihoon said as he shoved some clothes into Soonyoung.

  
When Soonyoung finally grasped the situation, his face turned red from too much embarrassment.

  
“Why didn’t you wake me up, Ji?” Soonyoung mumbled while quickly putting on Jihoon’s red tracksuit and jogging pants.

  
“I didn’t want to wake you up.”

  
Soonyoung just shook his head. He bent down to pick up his phone when he saw the unused condom on the floor.

His brows furrowed. “What is it doing here?”

  
“What are you doing? Hurry! Help me explain to them especially to Jeonghan.”

Soonyoung picked the condom and put it back in the drawer.

  
When they went back to the living room, Jihoon’s friends are looking at them sheepishly.

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. Soonyoung started talking, “Okay, guys...uhh—actually...”

  
The other intertwined their hands and proudly put them upwards, making sure his friends will see the silver band on Soonyoung’s finger.

  
“We’re engaged.”

  
With that, Cheol, Han and Jisoo stood up and went to the couple.

  
“Fucking finally.” Jeonghan exclaimed while hugging Soonyoung. Cheol locked Jihoon’s head on his one arm and ruffled the shorter’s hair.

  
“I told you guys, this emotionally constipated friend of ours can do it.” It earned a glare from Jihoon. The poor guy tried escaping from Cheol’s arms while Jeonghan and Jisoo are still hugging Soonyoung.

  
When he successfully escaped Cheol, he peeled his two friends off from Soonyoung.

“What are you two doing? This man you’re hugging is engaged. Just a reminder.”

  
Jeonghan just scoffed at him. “Possessive asshole.”

  
Jisoo just laughed at his cute jealous friend. “So, what happened to the restaurant reservation?”

“So, you guys reserved a restaurant?” Soonyoung asked as he looked at Jihoon, clueless.

  
Jihoon cleared his throat. they actually still have time to go to the restaurant after their talk under the rain.

  
They. still have time when they got home if they just changed their clothes. Oh wait, but that clearly didn’t happen. An unexpected ‘event’ happened so when Soonyoung looked at him for explanations, Jihoon shrugged.

  
“It’s your fault we didn’t make it, Soonyoung.”

  
“When’s the wedding, Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked.

  
The two just smiled at each other. Jihoon knew they still have many things to prepare for the wedding but he boldly answered, “Next month, as soon as possible.”

  
When the the news of their engagement broke out to their family and friends, the reactions were mixed.

  
Jihoon’s parents are more than happy to know that they’ll finally be married. His mom even cried saying how much Jihoon has grown into a fine, young man.

  
She also hugged Soonyoung. “Soonie, thank you so much. Because of you, Jihoon has matured. I really thought it’s impossible for him to change until you and Soonji came. Who do I have to thank for bringing you to my son’s life?” Happy tears can’t stop streaming down her face.

Soonyoung smiled and politely answered that it’s certainly fate. He wanted to add the girl who sent that letter on their radio segment and that hole on the condom Jihoon used the first time they did it but he kept his mouth shut. He just smiled at the memory.

  
Jihoon’s dad hugged his son and told him how much he’s proud of him. He also told them he’s gonna prepare the papers for Jihoon’s immediate takeover of the company to which the latter refused.

  
“Dad, I want to be someone Soonyoung and Soonji can be proud of.”

  
He suggested that he climb up to that position through his own ability and not because he’s the son of the CEO.

  
His mom and dad proudly looked at their son and the man that he became in just a span of almost two years.

 

Seungkwan almost choked on his food when Soonyoung told them he’s getting married next month during their lunch break.

He was so shocked. “Really? That Lee Jihoon really did that?”

  
Seokmin laughed at the savageness on his friend’s voice.

  
“I’m so happy for you, Soonie.” He hugged the other. Seungkwan joined the group hug and mumbled a soft, “I’m happy for you too, idiot.” He also said he was just joking earlier.

  
Their moment was interrupted with a pouting Lee Jihoon who peeled off the two guys from Soonyoung.

  
The other facepalmed. “What are you? A hug radar, Jihoon? What are you doing here?”

  
“You promised we’ll eat lunch together.” The other whined.

  
Seokmin and Seungkwan stared at them and the way they changed overnight.

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon’s friends are both happy they finally decided to settle down but Soonyoung’s parents reacted differently.

  
They were aware of the reputation Jihoon had before and they’re afraid he’s gonna break Soonyoung’s heart again.

  
Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tightly that night when they picked Soonji up on Kwon residence.

He brought flowers for Soonyoung’s mom and noona.

“Do you think they’ll accept me?” He nervously asked.

  
Soonyoung just kissed Jihoon on his temples. “Of course, they’ll accept you. You’re my man.” He reassured as he kissed the back of Jihoon’s hand.

  
“But they know my history of being an asshole...” Soonyoung pecked Jihoon’s lips to shut him up.

  
“I told you no to insecurities and doubts, right?”

  
They went inside the house and found Soonyoung’s family on the living room. His noona is playing with Soonji while her grandparents are looking at her with so much fondness.

  
Soonyoung cleared his throat and his family noticed them standing by the door.

  
“Uhh, we’re here to pick up Soonji...and we have something to tell you.” Soonyoung told them.

  
Jihoon’s palms were sweating. He never felt this nervous before. He felt Soonyoung’s parents eye him. He gladly handed the flowers to Mrs.Kwon and his noona.

Soonyoung’s noona smiled at him but the older lady raised his one brow at him.

  
“What are you gonna tell us?” Mr.Kwon asked them. His stern voice made Jihoon gulp.

  
“Mom, dad, noona...we’re getting married.”

  
Soonji clapped her hands as if understanding what her Papsy said but that’s it. That’s the only sound they get to hear after that.

  
After a while, Soonyoung’s dad finally broke the silence.

  
“So, you finally got the balls to do that kid?” Jihoon looked down. “Our Soonyoung waited for you for a long time. You two should’ve been married two years ago.”

  
“Dad!”

  
“Just continue your ‘playing house’ game, kid.” He was about to walk away when Jihoon suddenly stood up and grabbed the older man’s wrist.

  
He looked straight into the other man’s eyes, his own eyes pleading. “Let me prove how much I love your son, Sir.”   
Soonyoung’s dad stared at him intently. “Please,” he added.

  
“Go and prove it.”

  
The next day, Jihoon woke up early. He kissed Soonyoung and Soonji before heading out to Kwon family’s house again.

The old man was shocked to see Jihoon at their gate so early in the morning when he was about to visit their farm.

“Hello, sir. How can I help?”

  
Then it became one of Jihoon’s routine. At 4 am, he’ll wake up, go to Kwon residence and help them clean cow poop. At 6 am, he’ll go home and shower to go to his work. He’ll drop Soonji to her grandparents’ and Soonyoung to the radio station.

  
Add their schedules to meet the wedding planners and some seminars Soonyoung and him have to attend to before getting married.

  
He landed face first on their bed one night. Soonyoung looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay, Ji?”

  
Jihoon scooted closer to Soonyoung, Soonji on the latter’s lap. She’s playing with Jihoon’s hair.

  
Jihoon nodded at his question.

  
“You know you shouldn’t do that thing with my parents. I could always talk to them...”

  
The other shook his head. He got up and nuzzled on Soonyoung’s neck.

  
“No, love. I have to be a man and take responsibility with my words. I want them to know how much I love you.” He said that made Soonyoung’s heart swell.

  
“But you look horrible. You’re overworked, Jihoon.” Soonyoung replied to him.

  
“Don’t worry about me. I’d do anything for you and Soonji.”

  
Jihoon kissed Soonji on her forehead. The baby is now sleeping on her Papsy’s arms.

He kissed Soonyoung on the head too but he smelled something weird and he made that gagging noise. “Did you changed your shampoo, Soonie?”

  
Soonyoung shook his head. “Why?”

  
“I don’t know. It smells weird. I feel like throwing up.”

  
“What?” Soonyoung raised a brow. “It’s the same shampoo you always tell me smells nice. I haven’t changed brands since then.”

  
Jihoon was about to answer back when his phone rang.

  
It’s Choi Seungcheol. He was about to tell the other to stop calling him this late when he heard his best friend crying on the other line.

  
“Ya! What happened to you?” Deja vu.

  
“Ji, I’m fucking doomed.” Cheol repeatedly told him, but this time he’s sober.

 

Jihoon hurriedly went to Cheol’s condo. He pressed the password to the unit and immediately went in. The room is so dark. Cheol didn’t even bother to turn on the light.

  
“Cheol! Ya! Choi Seungcheol! Where are you?” He shouted but hear no response.

  
Jihoon went inside the guy’s bedroom. There, on the bathroom, he found his best friend hugging the toilet bowl.

  
“What the fuck are you doing? What’s your problem?”

  
Cheol just looked at him blankly. Then, he suddenly laughed. It made Jihoon furrow his brows.

  
“I’m gonna call Jisoo and Jeonghan.”

  
“Don’t call them!” The older guy shouted. He put his palms on his face again and started crying.

  
Jihoon patted his best friend’s back. “Stop crying. Just tell me what’s wrong, Cheol.”

  
The other handed him a white stick. When he looked at it, it’s a pregnancy test.

 

It has two lines on it.

  
“It’s positive, Cheol! Who’s pregnant?” Jihoon exclaimed.

  
The other cried harder while pointing to himself.

  
“Fuck. Who did this...”

  
“I fucking don’t know, Ji.” Cheol sobbed harder.

  
“What do you mean you don’t know?!”

  
“The three of us are so drunk that night, Ji. When I woke up, the two of them were there beside me. I’m fucking doomed, Jihoon.” Cheol grabbed Jihoon’s shirt and cried harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it’s taking too long huhu i’m currently working on another baby fic on twt uwu
> 
> — i think there’s only an update left~ ✊🏻😭


	11. the four of us...forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ yes this is the finale of soonji!au 😭😭😭😭

Jihoon ran to Kwon residence frantically. He’s late. He didn’t know what upset his stomach but he always felt like throwing up as soon as he woke up.

Soonyoung’s dad opened the gate, and just like any other day, he handed him the shovel for cleaning cow poop.

  
“I’m sorry I’m late, Sir. I had an upset stomach.” The older man didn’t say anything. He just led Jihoon to the barn.

  
Jihoon is still feeling nauseous. It’s been a week since he started doing this to Soonyoung’s parents. He really needs to have their approval.

  
But now that he saw Mr.Kwon’s still cold demeanor towards him, he can’t help but think that the wedding might really be cancelled if he still can’t get his approval.

  
Soonyoung’s mom started warming up to him the third day.

It’s when she saw how Jihoon takes care of Soonji and Soonyoung. She started inviting him for breakfast ever since that day.

  
Soonyoung’s noona, on the other hand, has always been good to Jihoon so she’s really not a problem.

  
It’s really Soonyoung’s dad who’s still firm on his decision.

  
“Jihoon, aren’t you tired?” It’s Soonyoung’s noona as she handed him a glass of fresh cow milk.

  
Jihoon gladly took it and thanked her as he gulped it in one shot. “Never, noona. I’ll never get tired. If it’s for Soonyoung and Soonji, I’ll never get tired.” He smiled at her to which the lady just smiled back.

  
She patted the other’s back. “Unyo (Soonyoung’s nickname) is really lucky to have you, Ji.”

  
Jihoon shook his head. “It’s actually the other way around.”

  
“I really hope dad can see this side of you already. He’s really stubborn. Mom and I have been convincing him but...yeah. I’m sorry, Jihoon.”

  
“You don’t have to be sorry, noona. To be honest, I understand where he’s coming from.” Jihoon smiled weakly. “This is why I’m here to convince him.”

  
Jihoon was about to go back to shoveling cow poops when he felt his head spin. Soonyoung’s noona was quick to catch him.

  
“Ji, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, noona. I just...”

  
Everything went pitch black.

  
When Jihoon woke up, he saw a familiar ceiling. He’s still at the Kwon residence. He slowly roamed his eyes and saw Mrs.Kwon and Soonyoung’s sister beside him.

“Jihoon! We’re so worried. You fainted.” Mrs.Kwon told him as she hugged him.

  
“No, I’m okay, ma’am. This is nothing.”

  
“We already called Unyo...”

  
With the mention of his fiance’s name, Jihoon immediately sat up. “No, you didn’t have to do that. I don’t want him to worry. Let me call him again. After that, I’ll finish my work at the barn.” But Jihoon is still dizzy so he fell down the sofa again.

  
It was when Jihoon heard the old man clear his throat. Mr.Kwon walked towards the couch and sat beside him.

  
“No need to do that, young man.”

Jihoon, still holding his temples, looked at soonyoung’s dad, puzzled.

  
“What do you mean, sir?”

  
“From now on, don’t call me ‘Sir’. Start calling me ‘Dad’.”

  
Jihoon’s ears perked up, his eyes lit up upon hearing that. “Really? Thank you so much, Sir— I mean, Dad.” He said as he hugged Mr.Kwon.

  
“Thank you for taking care of our Unyo and Soonji.”

  
Jihoon hugged the older man tighter. His heart felt like it’s gonna explode any moment.

  
“I promise I’ll take care of your son forever, Dad.” He looked up and saw Soonyoung’s mom crying. Soonyoung’s sister is beside her giving Jihoon a thumbs up.

  
🐼

 

It’s finally the night before their wedding. Soonyoung and Jihoon felt butterflies fluttering inside their stomach.

  
Soonyounv quickly put soonji down her bed. Jihoon backhugged the other male and walked to their room in that position.

  
They sat on their bed with Jihoon’s arms still wrapped around Soonyoung’s waist, his chin on the latter’s shoulder.

  
“Any plans on backing out, love?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung.

  
“Are you seriously asking me that?” The other chuckled. He found his soon-to-be husband’s question absurd.

  
Jihoon planted a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Just checking...”

  
Soonyoung giggled. “I still can’t believe my dream to marry the Almighty Lee Jihoon would come true tomorrow.”

  
“Stop calling me almighty. I’m just me. Just...Kwon Soonyoung’s Lee Jihoon.”

  
“Why are you so cheesy? Lee Jihoon a year ago is shaking.” Soonyoung said while caressing Jihoon’s arms that are wrapped around his waist.

  
The other snickered. “That Lee Jihoon is an idiot. I don’t want to remember him.”

  
“So, who do you think will be the one to wait at the altar and the one to walk down the aisle between us, love?” Soonyoung asked his fiance who’s busy kissing his neck now. Lee Jihoon is a kissy monster.

  
“It has to be me.” Jihoon replied.

“You what?”

  
“I’ll be the one waiting for you at the altar.” Soonyoung snorted at his answer. “Do you want to bet?” Jihoon bravely dared the other.

  
“Whoever will be the one late should be the one to dress up Soonji, okay?”

  
“Call!” Jihoon agreed.

  
The next day aka the big day, it happened according to Soonyoung’s prediction. He woke up earlier than Jihoon. He took all the necessary things. His noona picked him up.

  
But not like the bet, he took Soonji with him. He’ll be the one to dress up their daughter.

  
Soonyoung is grinning widely when he took a last glance on the still sleeping Jihoon on their bed. That guy really sleeps like a log.

  
Soonji cooed on his arms and he ssh-ed her immediately. “Soonji, look at your daddy. He lost a bet to me.” He chirped as they both exited their house.

  
🐼

  
Lee Jihoon woke up to someone slapping his butt. He opened his eyes and saw three men torturing his ass early in the morning.

“Lee Jihoon, you idiot! wake up! It’s your fucking wedding, dumbass!” Jeonghan said, still tormenting Jihoon’s butt.

  
“Get up while I’m asking you nicely.” Jisoo said calmly.

  
Jihoon quickly got up from their bed muttering an “Oh fuck! I overslept.”

  
Seungcheol facepalmed. “I don’t know why I’m friends with an idiot like you, Ji.”

  
Jihoon shot him a glare and went to Soonji’s room. “Where’s Soonji? I’m supposed to dress her up.”

  
“Soonyoung knew this would happen so he took Soonji with him. They already went to your in-laws’ house.” Jisoo replied.

  
“Hurry up! Before they all think you ran away.” Jeonghan shouted at Jihoon.

  
The three talked about their situation already. The child Cheol is bearing is either Jisoo’s or Jeonghan’s. They were both shocked.

Choi Seungcheol is a mess when he broke the news to the two. In the end, the two promised to take care of Cheol while waiting for him to give birth to the baby and find who the real father is.

  
Jihoon quickly put on his suit. His friends helped him groom up for the biggest day of his life.

  
They were almost finished. Jisoo took a perfume from his bag and quickly sprayed it to Jihoon.

  
Both Jihoon and Seungcheol rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

  
Jisoo and Jeonghan followed them. They patted their friends’ backs.

  
“I’m sorry, Cheol. I didn’t know it’ll have an effect on you.” Jisoo told his friend who’s still gagging.

  
“Jihoon, what’s wrong with you? That’s your favorite perfume.” Jeonghan looked at his friend suspiciously. “Don’t tell me you’re...”

  
“No fucking way!” Jihoon cut him off. “We clearly used protection.”

  
He earned teasing looks from his friends. Jihoonrolled his eyes. “Shut up! Let’s go. I’m freaking late.” Jihoon said as he helped the other boy stand up.

 

At the church, Soonyoung is sitting with Soonji on his lap.

  
“Pap~” She continuously said while touching her Papsy’s cheeks.

  
Soonyoung tried hard to fight back the tears trying to escape from his eyes. This is really the day. “Soonji, I’m so happy today.” He cried. “Today is Papsy’s happiest day. You being born is still the happiest but...” He just hugged the little girl in front of him. “I really love your daddy, Soonji.”

  
He’s enjoying his little bubble with Soonji when someone put a hand on his shoulder. It’s his best friend, Wonwoo.

  
“Why are you crying? It’s still early for that, crybaby.” Wonwoo joked. Soonyoung laughed at that.

  
“I’m just...happy, Won.”

  
Wonwoo hummed in response. He started playing with Soonji’s fingers. “I’m so happy for you, Soon.”

 

“Thank you for being my best man.”

  
“You’ll return the favor on my own wedding, idiot.”

  
Soonyoung covered his mouth. “Soonji heard that!” Wonwoo laughed at what his best friend did.

  
“He’s here!” Soonyoung’s noona shouted. She took Soonji away from Soonyoung to take her to Jihoon.

  
Soonyoung quickly stood up to go to his place. Wonwoo did the same and stood beside him. The other people quickly assembled for the ceremony. The priest presiding the event is already there, too.

  
The church door opened and their wedding entourage slowly walked in.

  
Soonyoung saw their friends marching in. Seokmin, then Seungkwan with arms clinging on Hansol. Cheol, Han and Jisoo are on the lineup too.

 

But when he saw the last person standing there at the end of the line, with the little girl in his one arm, he can’t help but tear up again.

  
Jihoon slowly walked towards him. Every step he takes, it feels like everything. Everything Soonyoung has ever wanted in life is in front of him already.

  
The butterflies couldn’t stop fluttering in his stomach. Jihoon smiled at him and he swore he saw the moon, the stars, the whole galaxy on that single smile. He feels like his chest is gonna explode at that very moment, tears alreadystreaming down his face.

  
Jihoon, on the other hand, just wants to ran towards the altar to wipe the tears off of Soonyoung’a face.

  
“Look, Soonji~ Your Papsy is being a crybaby again.” Jihoon told Soonji. The baby just cutely laughed.

  
The walk to the altar is awfully long. All he wanted at that very moment is to be beside Soonyoung and tell the whole world how much he loves him through his wedding vow.

  
When they finally reached the altar, Soonyoung kissed Soonji. “Thank you for being daddy’s escort, baby~” Jihoon transferred Soonji to Soonyoung’s noona’s arms before taking Soonyoung’s hand in his.

  
“It’s still early to cry, love. You ruined your face.” He whispered to Soonyoung.

Jihoon wiped Soonyoung’s tears as he led both of them to face the altar.

  
Finally, after months of pining, they’re now facing the heavens, hand in hand with Jihoon’s surname soon to be plastered next to Soonyoung’s name.

  
The priest proceeded with the ceremony proper, the couple never letting go of each other’s hands. Soonyoung’s tears continued streaming down his face.

  
He started by reminding the couple of their duties as a married couple to which the couple just listened attentively.

  
“Do you, Lee Jihoon, take Kwon Soonyoung, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?” The priest asked Jihoon.

  
Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and answered with so much certainty. “I do, father.”

  
“Do you, Kwon Soonyoung, take Lee Jihoon, as your lawfully wedded husband...”

  
Soonyoung cut him off and answered with a loud, “I do, father! I do!”

  
That earned a laugh from the people inside the church. He even heard seungkwan commented, “Whipped.”

Soonyoung sniffled. He heard Jihoon laugh beside him. “You’re too excited, love~” He shot Jihoon a glare and asked the priest to repeat the question.

  
This time, he answered properly. “I do, father.”

  
When it was time for their wedding vows, Jihoon inhaled and exhaled. He prayed to God he doesn’t mess up with his words.

“Soonyoung...my Kwon Soonyoung, I love you because you’re a sunshine. You bring light to my dark life. I love you because you’re my rainbow. You don’t only bring light, you also added colors to it. I love you because you’re my umbrella and whatever heavy rain comes our way, I know you’ll always be there.”

 

He wiped Soonyoung’s tears. The latter is really a crybaby. “You waited long enough. I’m sorry for that. You and Soonji are so precious to me. I can’t imagine a life without both of you in it. Lee Jihoon without Kwon Soonyoung is like a book without words in it. It’s like a house without people in it. You are my home, Soonyoung.” He said, putting the ring on Soonyoung’s finger. “Thank you for coming into my life. I love you, I’ll always will.”

  
Soonyoung has to calm himself down. He’s been crying since the start of the ceremony. When Jihoon slid the ring om his finger, he fought the urge to just kiss his groom.

  
“J-Jihoon...Soonyoung’s Jihoon~” He trailed off. “I’ll never get tired of being your sunlight, your rainbow and your umbrella. I can be your stars and your moon too when life gets super dark. I’ll be your rock when you get weary, your shield when you need defense.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes started getting glassy too. “I know, you always think of yourself as imperfect. That you don’t deserve to be happy. But let me tell you this. You are perfect in my eyes. You and Soonji are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. If I were to be reborn again, I’d still choose to be with you. No matter how rough, no matter how long I’d wait, I’ll still choose you. I love you, Jihoon. I love you so much.”

 

Jihoon tried holding back his tears too but he can’t when Soonyoung slid the ring on his finger.

  
They smiled at each other, with tears in their eyes. They still can’t believe this is all happening.

  
Both of their chests felt like bursting from too much happiness. Jihoon felt dizzy at the moment. He really can’t believe he’s now married with Soonyoung.

  
So when the priest announced, “And you may now kiss the groom.” He quickly tiptoed and planted the sweetest kiss on Soonyoung’s lips. The latter put his hands on the other’s waist and returned the kiss. They twirled while kissing each other that made the people inside the church cheer for them.

  
“I love you.” Jihoon said, in between kisses.

“Shut up! I love you more.” Soonyoung replied and attacked Jihoon’s lips again.

  
“No, you shut up. I love you more and more and more.”

  
When they pulled apart, they’re both out of breath. Jihoon held his temples suddenly felt dizzy.

 

“Why? What’s happening?”

  
Jihoon’s vision started getting blurry, his head spinning.

  
“Nothing. I just..I felt dizz...” He didn’t get to finish what he’s going to say when his body suddenly fell into Soonyoung’s arms.

  
Everyone panicked when they saw Jihoon unconscious on Soonyoung’s arms. They quickly called the ambulance.

  
Soonyoung is crying again, now from too much worry. It’s not the first time Jihoon fainted. He’s scared it might be something serious.

  
Is this turning into angst?

  
The ambulance came and they rushed Jihoon to the hospital. Soonyoung’s friends tried calming the guy down.

  
It was thirty minutes later when Jihoon woke up, lying on the hospital bed. He saw Soonyoung crying beside him. “Ya, why are you crying again? Am I dying?”

  
Soonyoung hit him on his chest. “Don’t joke like that!”

  
The other just laughed. Soonyoung is still hitting him when the doctor came. He smiled at both of them. “Sir, please tell my idiot husband I’m not dyi...”

  
The doctor cut him off. “Don’t worry, mister. They are both safe.”

  
They looked at the doctor as if he grew another head.

  
“What do you mean, ‘they’?” Jihoon carefully asked.

  
“Mr. Lee, you are five weeks pregnant. Congratulations.”

 

 

[🍓: Click [here](https://twitter.com/soonderehoon/status/1089073471647170560?s=21) for a surprise.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sooooo much for reading my very first au on twt~ uwu i hoped you love soonji as much as i do 😭 our panda princess 🐼


End file.
